Judgement
by Carmen4
Summary: Completed!!! Sequel called "Life Goes On" Two girls are found wandering around Middle-Earth. One finds love, the other is too disturbed by the past. Fed up, Gabby returns home, Legolas is hypnotized into forgetting she ever existed, or has he?
1. Lisa meets Pippin

Judgment   
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Gabriel looked around confusedly. The cascading waterfalls and beautiful trees took her breath away. She hadn't thought the stupid spell was going to work. She and Lisa laughingly gathered the various ingrediants for the spell. Then Gabriel or Gabby to her friends had said the words to the odd sort of chant they had gotten out of a book. Gabriel didn't understand why Lisa couldn't read the book and she could. To her it was as plain as English, to Lisa, a set of squiggly lines with accents stratigically placed to make it look more complicated. The point was they were in Middle-Earth. In Rivendell to be exact. They had wandered in a little tired about half an hour or so ago. Now they were completely lost for words inside the immense beauty of the Elven forest and sanctuary. They heard a figure approach them slowly but confidently.  
  
"Hello little ones, what brings you to Rivendell?" said a tall elf. Like all the ones Gabby had seen he was fair and perpetually young looking. Grinning a little Gabby replied,  
  
"Oh nothing just a little lost in the mammoth crock of land we've managed to land in." Lisa giggled like she hadn't heard a joke in months. Which I might add is impossible. Gabby never shuts up and is always spouting cynical and sarcastic quips. Elrond smiled and bade them to follow. They followed a little too trustingly for Elrond's taste. He was sure they wouldn't have lasted two days alone in the forest outside Rivendell. Joke was on him of course, Gabby and Lisa were far to agile to be caught by a single orc or troll. Elrond stopped in front of a large pool.  
  
"Please wait while I bring witnesses to the Judgement." Elrond said lazily. Lisa looked at Gabby a little nervously. ~Why would we need witnesses?~ She worried. When he returned with a group of elves Gabby bowed and said something that Lisa didn't catch.  
  
"Lisa! Pay attention! Um...this is my companion, Lisa of...uh...next door dorm room..." Gabby tried helplessly. The elves smiled and beckoned them to the waters edge where in Elrond scooped up some water in a glass pitcher. He approached Lisa slowly and spoke in Elven tongue very rapidly making Lisa sway with calmness. The water splashed down her head and front as she felt an immense pain in her feet and ears. She opened her eyes to find everyone else had grown several feet high and were all giggling at her appearence. "Not good." said Gabby with a grin. "Let me get this straight, we let you speak some jibberish and we turn into whatever we're supposed to be on Middle-Earth?" she asked sarcastically. Elrond nodded but before he could speak Lisa bolted in.  
  
"You mean I am going to be a fricking hobbit!? That sucks!" She humphed and stomped away her large feet slapping the ground resulting in more laughing. Gabby couldn't stand up any longer. She rolled on the ground laughing with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Your turn." Lisa reminded her icily. Gabby sat up and gulped. The water splashed on her head and down her front as the words quickened and flowed like bells around her. Suddenly her ears errupted in pain and she understood the strange words issuing from the Elven Lord's mouth;  
  
Oh what grace is given me, let us see her true.  
Oh Elbereth may her live her life through.  
What is she to be I hope to find with water from the fairest brook,  
She is so fair let me see, oh let me have just one look.  
  
Gabby straightened her hair from her face and stood taller than she felt she should be. All the elves bowed before and spoke in successsion.  
  
"You indeed were to be an elf fair one, you were meant to be I felt it!" shouted one.  
  
"Maybe she is the lost princess of the Night Elves!" cried another. They continued to chatter rapidly before Elrond raised a hand boldly.  
  
"Enough, I have a council to attend, Arwen, daughter, take the lady elf and hobbit and fit them with more accomodating clothing." With that he turned and gracefully glided out of sight. Lisa whined all the way up to the room they were shown about how lucky Gabby was.  
  
"Me lucky?" asked Gabby, " I am already getting sick of this graceful beauty act. I feel like a goddarn Goddess." She pulled her jeans off and slumped onto the bed. A horse neighed outside. They quickly dressed in the clothes Arwen left them and scurried down the marble stairs. An old man with a pointed hat stood around four more hobbits, one man, one elf, and a dwarf. The dwarf grumbled about the jewels he was missing for a birthday party. The elf smacked him upside the head and told him he was being arrogent. The dwarf nodded and said he agreed. Gabby suddenly looked at Lisa very mischieviously. Lisa cocked one eyebrow as a high pitched voice reached their ears.  
  
"Who are they? Well I know we aren't supposed to know everyone Merry but she looks out of place. Of course I feel out of place but I am sure if she is in the company of an elf she must belong here at least for today." A rather tall hobbit with green eyes and a Scottish (at least to the American girls) accent was staring openly at Lisa. Lisa whirled around her face red and sprinted away, Gabby stifling her laughter and following.  
  
"You should ask him out." Gabby said with a smirk.   
  
"Um, NO!" Lisa said with a roar. They both ended up laughing. Legolas heard the hobbits talking and looked over to the unlikely pair of friends. The Elf had long straight red hair. Down to her waist at least, it was behind her head. Her eyes sparkled and danced with one color after another. First a dark blue, then a light green, then the richest brown he had ever seen. The hobbit however had a pale complexion, odd for their race, they were usually rosy cheeked. Her long blonde hair rested just past her shoulders. Odder still, the hair was not in the least bit wavy. The hobbit looked absolutely stunned her blue eyes not giving away her feelings inside. Both the girls were thin and fair in their own ways. Legolas stealthily followed them out of the entrance hall where they were laughing as if a great joke had been presented.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it then." said the elf girl. She started to walk away when the hobbit let out a shriek and leaped up and caught her legs in her hands almost hysterical. The elf laughed but then let out a scary scream.  
  
"Ahh! Don't bite, jeezum crow Lisa, I wasn't really!" She laughed and turned her head quite suddenly in Legolas's direction. He was standing there in the open, clearly not eavesdropping but observing their playful conversation.  
  
"May I join you my fair ladies?" he inquired with a grin. Lisa elbowed Gabby in the ribs with a enormous smirk. Gabby picked her up and blew a raspberry in her face before putting her down. Legolas noted this odd interaction with raised eyebrows. He sat cross legged before them without a second thought. They had a pleasent conversation about various things. Gabby kept steering the conversation toward the hobbit that had looked at Lisa. Lisa kept hitting Gabby on the leg and pouting when she did this.   
  
"May I ask of your names?" Legolas asked with a smile.  
  
"I am Gabriel. Please call me Gabby." Gabby said with a sort of ditzy grin.  
  
"I'm Lisa." said the hobbit with a depressed look. She looked at her large feet and tried to cover them up. With out really looking, Gabby tore a piece of her dress off and handed it to Lisa. Lisa covered her feet in it and looked away. Gabby and Legolas both sat up very tall all of the sudden. Something had just snuck up on them behind the pillar. Gabby smirked and threw a look at Lisa then turned away and began to whistle "She Loves You" by the Beatles. Lisa hit her and blushed.  
  
"You might as well shut up, Gabby, the lyrics dont' work anyway." she complained. Though she had turned red again Pippin realized they were aware of his presence. He slumped off to where the other hobbits were standing.  
  
"Cheer up Pip!"cried Merry, " I'm sure once she sees your hobbit physique, she'll go nuts for you!" he laughed out. Everyone laughed but Pippin who sneered and walked away, down trodden. Meanwhile, Lisa was feelin out of place as Legolas begain a string of questions about this "Beatle" they talked about. She told Gabby she was taking a walk before jumping off the bench and scurrying away to the river. She was about to hurl a pebble into the river when a splash startled her a few feet to the left of her perch. Pippin sat, head in his arms, at intervals throwing pebbles into the river, not looking to where they were landing. She was about to leave when a squeek emitted from the forlorn creature. He had seen her and was surprised at her sudden appearence.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Pippin!" he shouted quite chipper.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lisa." she said nonchalantly. He cocked his head at the announcement of her name.  
  
"Lee-SAH?" he repeated in dubious tone. He felt very odd then, like she couldn't have cared less if he had called her a toad. "Your pretty." he announced with a blush. Lisa grinned and said,  
  
"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." she almost didn't laugh when she saw the quizzical look on Pippin's face, but the cute way he stared at her she burst out with a steady stream of very genuine laughs. Her laughter was contagious, Pippin started to giggle when she laughed and soon was wiping tears from his face. They left for the feast in Bilbo's honor hand in hand.  
  
"Bilbo? Poor kid, if he grew up where I did he would've had the crap kicked out of him all the time." Gabby said with a feisty grin on her face. Legolas approached her after the feast, with a look of question on his face. "Look I told you, electricity is way beyond you." she started when he simply pointed to a corner where Pippin was dancing with Lisa with a smile on his lips, to the gentle dinner music. Gabby couldn't supress the laughter for very long. Her shoulder shook as she fanned her face with an empty hand.  
  
"A dance, lady Gabriel?" inquired a man's voice. She whirled around to find Arwen smiling as a tall man with a good deal of shaving to do held his hand out to her. She took it only to find this made Lisa giggle loudly in the corner. Gabby licked her lips and let out a loud whistle as Lisa hugged Pippin. She steered the man away so that what the dancers saw was Lisa in Pippin's arms. Lisa excused herself from Pippin for a moment to walk over to Gabby and kick her in the shin.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." gabby said ignoring the pain in her leg. The man let out a loud laugh and told her his name was Aragorn, king of Gondor. "No! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am dancing with a king." she stammered.  
  
"Excuse me King Aragorn, may I cut in?" asked a pleasent voice. Legolas took her for a dance which was very slow and beautiful. At the end of it Gabby found her head resting on Legolas's shoulder, arms wrapped around him.   
  
"A song from the land of our visitors!" yelled a rather old looking hobbit with a young but stressed looking hobbit standing by his side. Lisa gave Gabby a look that plainly said, "I won't sing for any amount of money." so Gabby approached Lord Elrond's table with a piece of paper on it. She handed it to him with a whisper, he nodded and handed the paper to the carpenter of Rivendell. The carpenter bowed and left. Gabby stepped up onto the singers podium before letting one of her favorite songs fly through the air.  
  
"Well she looked all right by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
An' I was only eight years old that summer  
and I only seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town on Independence Day  
  
Well word gets around, in a small small town  
they said he was a dangerous man  
But momma was proud and she stood her ground  
even though she was on the losin' end  
  
Well some folks whispered and some folks talked   
but everybody looke the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day  
  
Let Freedom Ring, Let the White Dove Sing  
Let the whole world know today is a day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away Let the guilty pay it's Independence Day  
  
Well she lit up the sky that 4th of July and by the tim that the firemen come  
they just put out the flames and took down some names and send me to the county home  
Now I ain't saying it's wrong or it's right but maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution it's Independence Day  
  
Let Freedom Ring, Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away Let the guilty pay   
It's Indpendence Day  
  
Roll the stone Away  
It's Independence Day  
This is a song sung by Martina Mcbride, I take absolutely no credit for writing any part of this piece.  
  
When Gabby finished the song a loud applause broke out. She grinned at them all and began to say over and over again to the amusement of Lisa, "You like me, you really like me!" Legolas helped her down from the podium with a twisted grin.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he inquired mischieviously.  
  
"With you? Alone? In the woods at night? Nuh-uh. Lisa! Pippin! C'mon!" Gabby yelled. Legolas smacked his head and sighed. Lisa and Pippin joined them with many a giggle and laugh. Almost immediately they segregated themselves by sex. Legolas and Pippin walked ahead while Gabby and Lisa chatted behind them. "Oh what I woudn't give to be able to listen to my Nirvana CD right now. I could stand listening to "All Apologies" or "Heart Shaped Box" for an hour." Gabby hurled the words at Lisa without taking a beat to breathe.  
  
"HA! You need to spend some ALONE time with Legolas. Settle down girl! They don't date here like we do in America. They don't date at all." Lisa rambled excitedly. Gabby bent to ask her what she meant. A sparkling diamond ring was set on Lisa's finger.  
  
"WHOA. They move too fast here. Next thing you know you'll have a pet name for him." Gabby kidded.   
  
"What's wrong with that? He knows a family that could adopt me and we could marry and..."Lisa broke off with a grin.  
  
"And what? Start a family? You're twenty-one, we still have to go to Mirkwood and Gondor and see Mordor..." Gabby argued. "I don't want to settle down, I'm living forever!" She pouted for a while before Pippin slowed for Lisa and Gabby.  
  
"I think I'll call you Diamond." Pippin told Lisa. "After all, a jewel is a jewel." He grinned at her, excitement brewing over in his eyes. Legolas smiled at Pippin. The hobbit was better at this romancing than he thought. He took Gabby's arm and begged her to sing more songs. All she could think of were Dixie Chicks and other bands she hadn't listened to in a while. Come to think about it, probably wouldn't again if she didn't find her CD player before someone like Pippin did.  
  
"Let's see, I could do Nirvana. But that's kind of weird stuff. At least no more about cars. Ah nevermind, I'm tiring my throat out anyway." she croaked out to no one in particular. Lisa and Pippin said their farewells before turning and walking away, in love. Gabby smiled knowing she was never going to forgive Lisa for deciding to marry that guy the day she met him. Legolas asked her for a dance though no music was playing out in the woods. "I have a better idea." she said spying a large pond to their right. Moments later they were splashing around in the clear blue waters without a care in the world. Under clothes still on, they had splash fights and dunking contests. Gabby even managed to impress Legolas with a stunning back dive off the overhanging rock ledge. In the water he scooped her up in his arms and sang an elven song to her. Even though she could understand Elven, it was a type she couldn't comprehend. Maybe she was too tired to concentrate, nah, the adrenaline was pumping too fast. Maybe she was in love.  
  
She awoke with a scream that night. A cold sweat about her shoulders and neck she looked around for familiar settings. Rivendell's beauty surrounded her in all it's calmness. She was outside, cold, and not alone. Legolas was in a trance a few feet away but hadn't heard her scream. She stood quite suddenly, she had to leave right away. She shook her head with a smile. ~I am not going to be a Mary Sue...~ she repeated over and over again in her head as she jumped upon a horse in the stables.  
  
"Rima." was all she told the horse. It galloped away silently until they were outside the city's walls, then the horse ran.  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Lisa screamed. Legolas had told them he was too tired to keep from meditating and while he was at peace, Gabby had stolen Arwen's horse and ridden away. Lisa began to cry, she knew what was happening. Gabby was afraid of being too close to anyone. She trusted Lisa more than a sister, but she couldn't shake the past. Both were runaways from their families, living with some of Gabby's relatives downstate. Her cousin had kept it a secret, neither of them expected to enroll into college that fall. They wanted to wait until the coast was clear and then move to Europe. Well, they were close after all, everyone in Middle-Earth had a British accent. "I know where she be going and I am going to ring her neck come Hell and high water!" Lisa vowed vehemently.  
  
Alrighty, hope you enjoy, that's all there is for now. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Elves don't need sleep my ass

Authors Note(s): I apologize for the inconvienience of the missing second chap, so here it is, thanks for the positive reviews, none the less!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JudgementChapter 2  
  
  
Gabby was whipped. "'Elves don't need to sleep' my ass!" she told her horse grimly. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she blacked out.  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Pippin shouted. "You haven't even met the folks!" he pouted. Lisa frowned and turned away readying her horse. Legolas  
readied his as well and grimacing.   
  
"Look we've told you before, we have to get her before she does anything foolish. You can come if you want." Legolas spat out at the hobbit.  
  
"Damn straight I'm coming!" Pip threw back over his shoulder as he ran to fetch a horse of his own. "So where are we going?" he asked with a grin.  
A bridle flew through the air towards his head. Legolas laughed as it plummeted onto his head. As soon as Aragorn joined them on his own horse they bid  
farewell to their friends. Off they went, south and east.  
  
"And now, Late Night with Conan O'Brien!" a voice said. Gabby shook her head. An uncomfortable seat, a loud T.V. set, and a smiling stewardess!  
It couldn't have been a dream. Gabby's hands flew to her ears. Pointed as ever. She opened her mouth to explain to the horrified stewardess when she blinked  
and found herself looking up on a night sky and a horse's face.  
"I am so screwed." she muttered. A noise made her turn in the northern direction. Four horses had just set off at a run. She grinned. ~A ranger on  
my tail, just what I need now.~ she thought. Gabby jumped onto her horse and shouted against the harsh winds of the flatlands. "Rima! Rima! Run! Run!"  
The horse took off at a fast pace and by nightfall she was convinced she was once again far enough away to let her horse graze in the marsh grasses. The   
horse however didn't eat much, the Dead Marshes leading into Mordor didn't have the best grass by a longshot.  
  
"I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her." Lisa vowed. Aragorn laughed, they had found her hast retreat from her "camp" the night before.  
  
"You know, that will solve no problems, not to mention she is a day in front of us. These Rohan horses are the fastest in all of Middle-Earth." he  
assured her. Lisa gave him one of those if-looks-could-kill glares. Aragorn cleared his throat and walked hastily away.  
  
Legolas sulked about the camp listening to the trees and watching the plains. He would find her and take her back to Rivendell. He needed counsel  
more than anything right now. All his years on Middle-Earth and now this. His mind a flurry and heart a thumping at the mere thought of her. He began to head   
back towards the others when he heard Gabby's voice on the wind.  
  
"...Do you remember when- we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la lala lala te da!" it sang out beautifully. With a glance towards camp, he turned and  
ran towards the sound until it stopped. Then he ran back to camp, his heart at ease.  
  
Gabby looked about the mountain. "Not as tough as I thought it would be." she reflected. It was an easy climb with lots of history carved in it. Though  
she had encountered few orcs, the ones that she did turned and ran at the sight of her. ~Am I that ugly?~ she wondered sarcastically. She did miss her family   
though. All twenty some cousins of hers. Her horse stayed faithfully at her side through all the journey. "Gilthoniel! A Elbereth..." she sang softly. She new they  
were closing in. She was planning a hasty retreat when she was attacked by a band of orcs. The pain was immense but she did manage a few good kills. When  
all were gone she sat on the ground gasping for breath. A large bruise was developing on her chest. Blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth. ~Well now I  
want to go home for sure.~ she thought. She could feel the others break the barriers of the mountains and feel the eyes of Legolas find her. She grinned at him.  
  
"There! Over there!" Legolas shouted. She was safe! His horse ran ahead of the ponies and Aragorn's steed. When he reached Gabby's side he   
was absolutely horrified. Blood and orcs and the carnage. She still grinned at him.  
  
"I guess I know what to do when Christmas shopping gets too hectic for me now..." she muttered. ~Humor, that's good. Don't let him know you're happy   
to see him. Dammit, where's Lisa?~ she wondered. Lisa jumped down with a look that would have killed if Gabby wasn't giving her that, "So what if I ran away,  
stole Arwen's horse and almost gave you a heart-attack? It was fun!" look herself. They hugged.   
  
"So help me, you ever do that again I will KILL you without so much as a second thought!" Lisa shouted.  
  
"Not wise." commented Legolas harshly. Gabby rolled her eyes struggling to stand up.  
  
"Lighten up before I have to hurt someone." she said. "It was great! I got to sleep on the ground when I couldn't stay awake and be all "outdoorsy"  
and crap like that." Gabby said in a ditzy voice. She tripped and was caught by Aragorn who looked extremely relieved.  
  
"Fool! No one ventures into Mordor alone even after what happened!" he scolded.  
  
"Right, I'll remember that, now if you'll excuse me, I have some convincing to do." Gabby said lightly. She stepped up to a rock, sat down and promptly   
passed out again. On the ground, back in London now she supposed. Lisa was at her side but looked a bit absent. Gabby grabbed their bags and led Lisa   
to a taxi area where she flagged one down and hitched a ride to her cousin's friend's house.  
"Good to see you!" Jemma shouted as she saw Gabby leading Lisa inside the house. They chatted before Gabby asked if she could make several  
long distance phone calls if she paid her back. Three hours later she laid down the phone with a grin. They were coming. She led Lisa to her room before retreating  
to her own. There she rolled her eyes up in her head and awoke in front of several worried faces.  
"You okay?" asked Pippin worriedly. He kept throwing glances at Lisa.  
"What did you just do?" she asked suspiciously. Gabby explained as they packed up the horses and went home. "YOU CAN GO HOME!?" she screeched.  
The ride to Rivendell was long but worth seeing the only thing she wanted when she got there. The paper given to the carpenter contained blue prints for an  
acoustic guitar. She tuned it and practiced a bit by herself before bringing it before the people in the court. She explained it to Lord Elrond and all who asked.  
  
"What can you play on it?" inquired Legolas. He was at peace now. Barely left her side since arriving.  
  
"Oh, a lot. Sweet Home Alabama-" she started.  
  
"Play it." he instructed. She obeyed with a grin. Lisa joined in at the chorus before Gabby paused and taught her how to sing the gospel-ish part.   
None the less, it was amusing to hear Legolas sing it with the two friends. ~So much to be done.~ thought Lisa. ~The wedding, the adoption, the Shire.~ she   
stopped. ~The Shire.~ her new home. She smiled and laughed. Legolas raised and began a game of tag with all the others. She and Aragorn watched as Legolas  
and Gabriel teamed up on the four hobbits around the fountain outside for an hour.  
  
"Gabriel." Elrond called softly. Gabby stopped chasing and followed Elrond inside. Squeals of delight issued from the interior of the building. Soon,  
two girls came out. Gabriel and another they had never seen before. The tall, brown haired girl had strange blonde highlights in the front and sides. She grinned.  
  
"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Introductions were belted out. Cousin had hopped on a plane and, ta da! Was here, not wanting to go on back home.  
Nothing to live for there, come to Middle-Earth.  
  
"Virginia! You have to be judged!" squealed Gabby hysterically. Elrond approached from behind. He beckoned them all with a wave. And so she  
was to be an elf as well. Both girls sang all night with the guitar and help from Lisa and Legolas.  
  
Merry sat in a daze all night, staring at the newcomer. She had very bright eyes and a deep tan. A great singing voice and kept talking very rapidly  
to all the hobbits. Evidently they were all very cute according to Virginia and Gabby. Sam seemed unphased by all of the giddy voices. Thoughts of home   
plaguing his mind probably.   
  
"Pip," asked Merry. "Why did you have a diamond ring with you?" he eyed Pippin wearily.  
  
"I dunno. It was my Gran's so I always have it with me. It came with me from the start, it had a diamond, it was just right." he shrugged.   
  
"You happen to have two?" he asked eyeing Virginia with a look of detirmination in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Author's Note 2: I think I explained some of the rushed bits in this one but I still can't figure out what to do pertaining the issue of Gabby being able to go home  
and how Virginia got there in the first place. Ah well, it's fan fiction. Emphasis on the FICTION.  
  
Preview of Chapter Three:  
A marriage, a few odd exchanges, and a subject on a very irritated elf who tries to avoid a certain hobbit until she realizes,  
he likes her. She is very giddy for the remainder of the chapter. :-Þ 


	3. LisaDiamond gets married

Judgement Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"OW! Watch the needle!" Lisa shouted to the elf doing her dress. Gabby frowned up at her.  
  
"Well excuse me, Queen of the Shire, but I have NEVER done this before in my life." Gabby snarled. Legolas grinned and watched her sow the   
hem so it wouldn't drag across the floor except for the back train part. When she completed they both sighed. "Well, you win." conceded Gabby dreamily.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Lisa. "He was going to be TALL, dark, and handsome. I get cute, tall for his race, and very rosy-cheeked all the time." she said.  
Gabby giggled and led Lisa over to the garden outside of the shop. "All we need is the bouquet and the papers signed now." insisted Lisa excitedly.  
  
"Diamond!" shouted two older-looking hobbits. Lisa grinned up at Gabby.  
  
"It's official now, I am Diamond of Long Cleeve." she whispered.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A lot of boring words to which Gabby almost fell asleep standing, not to mention three hundred eyes fixed on her because she was an elf. Not   
what she would call enjoyable. But she watched the two walk back over to the carraige to their new hole, happy.   
  
"They met how long ago?" she asked Legolas softly.  
  
"Three and a half." he offered.  
  
"Ah. See, back home, it's more like, 'Date for six months, ask your parents and pop the question, get married have kids, croak." Gabby said   
matter-of-factly. "Of course not everybody does it that way." she lost the ability to go home four days ago. There was an absence in her voice, you could  
tell she was trying to go home. Virginia smiled at her and hit her in the arm weakly.  
  
"Hey, that Charlie guy was asking for you in Detroit, I don't think your'e going to be alone anymore." she chided.  
  
"Not there anyway." she replied watching Merry not succeed in walking up to the pair casually. He kept wincing and glancing at his feet. They   
were hobbit feet, he couldn't hide them. ~I am going to invent shoes for these people.~ tried in her head to picture Pippin and Merry wearing shoes. She  
snorted and ditched the idea.  
  
"Hi ladies." Merry said with a small smile. Virginia squealed and plopped down on the ground. She began to play with his hair and clothes. When   
she stopped messing around he looked quite stylish. His clothes were clean for the wedding, the hair was now slightly combed, and his shirt was no longer  
rumpled. He glanced down at his feet one last time. "Thanks..." he muttered. Gabby couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed and looked at Virginia happily.  
  
"You should be a hobbit fashion designer!" shouted Gabby. Soon they were both laughing. Merry raised an eyebrow but watched the two girls,  
perhaps a little more closely to the one called Virginia. She saw him watching and stopped laughing almost immediately. Virginia then dragged Gabby away  
from the festivities.  
  
"He won't stop staring!" said Virginia. She threw a murderous glance at Merry who whirled around and sprinted away. Pippin was dancing with   
Diamond listening to her talk and making him laugh. Merry sighed and kicked a rock, he was going to be an idiot, he could feel it. Elf and hobbit was probably  
not a good combination. He shook his head. ~Already thinking about marriage? ARE YOU NUTS!?~ his head screamed.   
  
"Hey Merry," Sam said as he plopped to the ground next to him. "What's wrong?" he frowned at Merry. He waved Sam's question off when the   
sensible part of his brain stepped in. ~Your'e lovesick.~ was all it said. He reeled and laughed.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings." Gabby said to Virginia.  
  
"Mmph. He probably just sees the 'Elven Beauty' or something." Virginia whined.  
  
"You know, we could go in search for some Aarondiel stones." Gabby said slyly.  
  
"A what stone?" Virginia asked curiously.  
  
"Aarondiel, shapeshifter stone." said Gabby with a smirk. "I could get people off my tail and you could tell Merry whatever the hell you want." she   
waved her hand to indicate she didn't care.  
  
"When can we leave?" Virginia asked quietly.  
  
"Right now." Gabby said turning to go.   
  
Lisa watched Gabriel and Virginia go into the hole to her right. They came back out with lots of bags and hitched up some horses. Lisa excused   
herself for a moment as she ran off to ask them what they were planning now.  
  
"I just need to explain this to 'Diamond' before she offers to decapitate me again." Gabriel said over her shoulder.   
  
"Bye. I don't wanna know. I would come after you if I could, just tell me this, why and I'll tell him so he doesn't have ANOTHER heart-attack."   
Diamond said non-chalantly.  
  
"Who's he?" Virginia inquired from the horse up top.  
  
"Legolas I suppose." Gabriel said with a smirk. "In that case I won't tell you!" she hopped onto her horse and they ran away.  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
Chelsea 


	4. A crock of Strangeness

Author's Note: I have finally gotten the time to write the fourth chapter! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, I take all suggestions, whether or not I do what you suggest depends...  
  
  
Judgement Chapter 4  
  
  
"Almost there, come on, you are such a wuss!" Gabriel called irritatedly over her shoulder. Virginia huffed up the mountain side with far too much in her pack, and far too less in her stomach. "Eat, sleep, pee, breathe, bathe, and run away." Gabriel said to herself. "My daily schedule." she rolled her eyes at her cousin.  
  
"I'm going to pass out." whined Virginia. She plopped down onto a boulder nearby where Gabby stood.  
  
"Do us all a favor." Gabby rolled her eyes again. She stopped, it was going to make her immensely dizzy soon. She grinned at Virginia slyly. "So, you talk to Molly and give her the skinny on what I said to you?" she questioned uninterestedly.  
  
"Yeah. She scoffed and said she'd hop a plane in a few months. Ha, if she can afford it. Sometimes I wish she never met that John guy. What a jerk, must think he's God's gift to women or something, the snob." Virginia sneered. Gabby smiled at Virginia. ~She must be even more feminist than I remember...~ Gabby thought with a chuckle. Suddenly she pulled the guitar off her back and began to strum various chords in random orders.  
  
"What would cheer up a fascist girl that we used to call Gin?" she questioned teasingly. Virginia scowled.  
  
"If you insist on calling me 'Gin' she would like to hear 'Amazing Grace' for our sake." she said flatly. Gabby frowned, it had been a long time since she had attempted singing "Amazing Grace" out loud. Their Grandpa's favorite song, it brought tears to her entire family's eyes. She absent mindedly struck the beggining chords and heard Virginia start the words. When they finished Gabby put away the guitar and packed up her stuff as Virginia tried to yank her aching body off the boulder. They cried silently until Virginia broke the ice. "I am tired, can we stop?" she chided.  
  
"Why not." Gabby said wiping a tear off her face. Gin walked over and they stood hugging until a distant call of a warg made the two laugh and joke until they felt more comfortable. "And now for something completely different." Gabby said with a distinct accent. Gin laughed and asked for more. "I don't know what you expect, an encore of what? Monty Python?" she asked curiously. Gin nodded and watched intently as Gabby continued to impersenate the six men of Monty Python until both of them could help but laugh for no reason at all.  
  
"Gabby, what's that?" Gin poked her cousin in the side as a bright red light irrupted over the crest of the mountain.  
  
"Death at our gates, now shut the hell up." Gabby muttered.  
  
"I'm serious, look!" Gin protested in her ear. Gabriel raised her head to see a bright red light continuously shining just over the peak of the mountain.  
  
"What day is it?" she asked hastily.  
  
"June tenth but-" Gin began.  
  
"Shit!" cried Gabby leaping to her feet. She gathered up her blanket and stuffed it into her bag. She yanked Virginia to her feet and ran up to the crest of the mountain, her breath ragged. There, down in a valley, she could see the shards of the Aarondiel crystal in the babbling brook. She siezed Virginia's hand and sprinted down the slope to the brook. They leaped in and searched as the red light began to fade. Gabby took a deep breath before plunging under the cool waters. She grasped three crystals in her hand before raising out of the water. "Here." she sputtered handing the shards to Virginia. "Hold 'em for a moment." she said calmly.  
  
"Is this what we came to Gondor for?" Virginia asked in a voice that screamed dissappointment.  
  
"Those shards, with the right incantation, will allow us to change into anything we want." Gabby said in a very annoyed voice. "Oh." came a small astonished breath. Gabby snatched the shards from Virginia holding them to the light. They radiated all the colors she could think of and more.   
  
"And once more, they allow you to see what's happening to your closest friends and family." she said with a smile. She pulled a large, old book from her pack. She said the incantations outloud for a while before coming across the one called "Aarondiela" she read it defiantly.  
  
A bright red light engulfed the two cousins and soon the ceremony was over. They looped their shards onto chains of silver and placed them at their throats only to find that they could not change yet.  
  
"Damn time regulations..." kidded Virginia. Gabby smiled and nodded before concentrating whole-heartedly on one person. She opened her eyes to find she had indeed turned into the one of whom she was thinking of. Merry glared at Virginia from his perch. Virginia shrieked and lept up from her rock before hearing it speak.  
  
"Hehe, it's me you oaf." it said in a very Merry-like manner. "Gabriel to Virginia, hello?" the Merry-thing tried. She changed back and knocked on Virginia's head. "Hello?" she called into her ear. Virginia reeled and rapped Gabby upside the head with a flattened palm.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" she yelled. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and glared at her cousin. "I can't believe you thought that would be funny!" she tried again to wipe the smug smile off Gabby's face but failed. She was too good at that "poker face." She could've witnessed a comedy in action and remained undaunted. Probably why she had a long running sketch comedy show that was doing so well in England.   
  
"A jerk I am but now what am I?" she inquired while turning into Virginia herself.  
  
"Oh you are so going to die now." Virginia vowed. She turned into Gabby and they began to circle each other. Then Gabby-uh-Virginia, one of them turned their head towards their right. "Um, something's happening back in the Shire" it said. They changed back and ran back to their horses at the bottom of the mountain.   
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We're back!" Gabby called into the dark hole. Heedlessly calling into the house, waking up the terrified hobbits was always amusing.  
  
"Ai! Where were you?" Legolas shouted from the dining room. He looked absolutley terrible, but still managed to look cute.  
  
"Sorry I didn't leave a note, dad!" she sneered. He frowned and twitched in his seat. Everyone in the room could feel him deciding whether or not to leap up and hug her or to slap her. "Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted in a shrill tone. Diamond and Pippin entered the room groggily.  
  
"Dammit, wake me up in the morning next time." she chided Pippin. The clock on the wall chimed loudly.   
  
"Finally! Haha! You all have to be nice to me for twenty-four hours!" Gabby said defiantly.  
  
"Why?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Oh man, it's her birthday." Lisa moaned.  
  
"I bet I am out making out with some Brit with nasty teeth right now." Gabby said dreamily. They all gave her odd looks before Legolas spoke.  
  
"Well. I am leaving tomorrow, Gabriel. If you and your kin still wish to accompany me to Mirkwood, I would be, uh-thrilled." he stuttered. Pippin struggled not to laugh out loud. Oh how he would rue the day but for the humiliation, it would be worth it.  
  
"Gabby and Legolas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ow!" two pairs of hands began to unmercifully beat on Pippin's small head. "I repent! AHHH!" he squealed.  
  
"I am going to go for a walk ALONE." Gabby announced. She left trying to avoid Legolas's eyes. She didn't even hear him slip out of the hole after her.  
  
"I am sorry if I offend you, Lady Gabriel." he said, startling her. She sighed at him with a look of fury in her eyes.  
  
"I don't love, I won't love, you can't make me love, leave me the hell alone." she seethed. She whirled around, her denim jeans rustling softly as she ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Author's Note Two: Okay, she may be schitzophrenic but she can play some badass guitar! ~Carmen 


	5. In which there are two Flashbacks

Judgement Chapter Five  
Gabby laid on the cold, unforgiving ground angrily. He could be so unrelentless. Charlie however, was a cute jerk, just like Gabby herself. They were perfect for each other in that manner. They both liked to be funny and sarcastic. Then she got the offer to write and star in a T.V. series on a European channel in England. She took it and ran, never thinking about Charlie. He was hurt by this, but she didn't care, she was in Middle-Earth. She was going to live forever and she was going to be alone if she could help it.  
  
It was Chris's fault. If he never played her the way he did, she would've been more open to love. Throw it out the window and forget about it. Gabby did always say she knew nothing about love. Dear Abby, reversed. She wasn't an all out feminist, but she did think most men were pigs. All the ones she had dated, that is.  
  
"Leave me alone." she stammered to the shadow creeping in a quiet manner. The shadow sighed heftily and moved into the light. "MOLLY?" Gabby cried.   
  
"I am so lost, I am seeing my cousins or something." the short blonde said. Molly was Gabby's younger cousin. One of them anyway. She was a little short for her age, long blonde hair, and freckles. Bright blue eyes burned dully out of her head as she swayed. She looked terrible, starving and delirious at the moment. Gabby rushed up to her cousin and caught her as she collapsed.  
  
"Somebody, help me! Please!" she cried shrilly into the woods trying to locate a person to help her drag Molly's unconsious body back to Diamond's hole. Legolas heard her call and sprang into action. Her words had troubled him, and he needed to figure out what needed to be done. He sprinted towards her voice to find Gabby hunched over a pale body on the ground.   
  
"Who is that?" he asked. She threw him a glare that would've "skewered a wild boar" had it not been an emergency and she needed his help.  
  
"Shut up and carry her!" Gabby sobbed. Legolas obeyed the she-elf without question. ~Ask her later, don't bother her, she's mad at you. Don't be offensive!~ his mind yelled in his head as he lifted Molly to his shoulder. Once they reached the hole Virginia began to sob hysterically at the sight of the unconscious body. Diamond and Pippin both ran off to get the Gaffer to help. He would save her if anyone in the Shire could.  
  
"All right, all right! I'm here, let's see her." the Gaffer yelled over the sobs and babble. He felt her forehead and wrist before clucking his tongue. He then reached inside a black bag at his side and lifted a clear bottle with an amber liquid in it. "Careful now, real slow." he muttered to himself as he maneuvered the bottle to her lips. He tipped it quickly and forcefully allowing a liberal amount of liquid into her throat. Molly moaned and coughed. Her eyes fluttered open wearily. She sat up like she had been slapped.  
  
Several short people, two cousins of hers, and one very tall blonde haired guy staring at her curiously. "Holy shit." she commented. Gabby let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Whew. Thought we'd lost you there. Don't do that again, please." she pleaded. Her eyes shone concern, her hands wringing in worry.  
  
"Sure, I promise. Who are they?" she pointed to the short people in general. She glared at the one propping her head up and holding the bottle that contained the nasty tasting medicine. She scrambled away from him and clutched onto her cousins' arms.  
  
"You remember Lisa right?" Virginia asked. She pointed to Lisa who smiled and waved at Molly. Molly's eyes bugged out as she realized they were all hobbits.   
  
"Where are we?" Molly asked, her voice shaking. Gabby sighed in a resigned way before telling Molly the whole story. "Ah. That makes sense." Molly offered sarcastically. "A time warp pulled me from my seat in an airplane because of mental signals I was sending to who knows what or who." she shook her head. "No way am I believing this, I'm going home." she stood up.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can." snarled Gabby. "You're not going anywhere sister, we're stuck here, forever. And ever." she added as an afterthought glaincing at Virginia.   
  
"Here." Virginia said sadly. She roved the floor of the hole with her eyes, not wanting to see the realization that Gabby was telling the truth on Molly's face. She passed the Aarondiel shard to Molly slowly. Gabby nearly killed Virginia. She didn't want everyone there to realize that they had run away for two weeks to find the crystal shards.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Legolas asked in wonderment. He looked at the chain on her neck with a gleam of lust in his eyes.  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow." was all she offered him. She kept doing it to him, pushing him away without a care.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Chris looked at her uninterestedly as she spoke. He listened, but didn't absorb a word she said. Gabby looked at him curiously as she spoke. Poor girl, probably loved him. He didn't want her anymore, she was a thing of the past now. Dead to him he sighed an irritated sigh. That's when it hit her, he wasn't into her anymore. She felt tears coming on.  
  
"You are such a jerk." she muttered. He nodded.  
  
"That I am. You really should go now, Nikki is going to be home soon." he said with a twisted grin.  
  
"N-N-Nikki?" Gabby stammered. She felt raw fury build inside her. She felt like she had just eaten something that wasn't quite done enjoying life yet.  
  
"Yep, now scat. I don't feel like being Mr. Sensitive anymore. I'm shallow and a jerk, but I'm cute." he slammed the door and laughed.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Gabby?" a hand waved in front of her face. "Hola? Como estas?" the same voice as before whispered in her ear. She glanced up from the floor. Molly and Virginia grinned at her cheekily while an English man she didn't remember meeting before was trying to capture her attention.   
  
"Muy infeliz. Very miserable." she muttered to the stranger. He frowned at her as if she wasn't acting normal.  
  
"Seriously, you okay? You aren't acting like yourself all of the sudden." he prodded.  
  
"Tell you what, okay? You hop on an airplane, wake up in another place, turn into an elf, have your best friend marry a hobbit, and find out your family is appearing all over the place and tell me how you feel when you wake up to find you're in some crummy bar, talking to a guy you don't remember meeting before!!" she screeched at him. He blinked and gulped some beer. Gabby sighed and stormed out of the bar, thoughts a blazin'.  
  
She needed back to Middle-Earth, now. She grinned at her reflection in a window shop as she walked away from the bar. ~Maybe I could get really drunk and pass out.~ she tried hopelessly in her head. Then she thought of a better idea.   
  
~Flashback, again!~  
  
The bus driver coughed and bent to pick up his coffee cup when a pick-up truck swerved off their side of the road and nailed them. They skidded for about three seconds before rolling into the ditch. Gabby sobbed and pulled herself out of her seat, some kid crying and trying to get up. A cut above her eye made it hard to see but what she could, she wished she could forget; blood and moaning kids all over. One of her friends, Erin, was slumped over the seat, her eyes open and staring, her neck bent at an impossible angle. Another sob echoed out of her throat as she gathered Erin into her arms and limped out of the roof escape. She laid Erin down in the snow and closed the body's eyes. Then she lurched back inside and began to help the others out. Three dead, nineteen injured, every February first, they remember Erin, Brooke, and Tucker.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
"Gabriel! Stop!" Legolas screamed frantically. She was shaking violently and sobbing into his arms.  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. In which Gabby decided to end something

Author's Note: Okay, I know. The last chapter was short and confusing but definently adds to Gabby's character! Now you know why she's all upthight about certain things. Okay, enjoy!  
Judgement Chapter Six  
Gabriel slept like an angel that night, no dreams. Memories, not dreams. She remembered Erin's face, her smile, her laugh. She remembered every single time she had been mad at her and laughed, it was nothing compaired to death. Death was like a shadow to Erin. It was all behind her until she had to around and go back home, then it consumed her. She was just starting to realize, being the popular girl at school wasn't going to pull her D average up. She started to pull some decent grades when the bus crashed. Now she was dead, and Gabby was stuck washing the blood off her hands again, telling the policemen about the crash. She wasn't fooled, they hadn't given a damn about the kids who died. She hated them all. After Chris had shown her the ropes of a real relationship, she had enough. Lisa and Gabby ran from that town and never looked back. She smiled in her sleep. ~Never looked back.~  
  
"How is she?" questioned Diamond. She stood on tiptoe to see over Virginia's shoulder as she was crouched down.  
  
"She's getting better but she's still asleep. Go on and eat your lunch, I'll call for you if she wakes up, I promise." Virginia reassured her friend. Diamond nodded and turned away. ~Is it just me, or is her hair starting to get...curly?~ Virginia thought, amused. She walked back over to her cousin's bed and sat down on the corner. Gabby's eyes snapped open.  
  
"She knows we can't sleep you know." Gabby said monotonously. She hauled her self out of the sheets and sat cross-legged next to her kin.  
  
"I think she forgot that you're not human." Virginia said with a smile. She watched through the window as Legolas picked flowers with Pippin out in the garden for her bedside. "Quick, pretend you're still all tired and stuff, Legolas and Pippin are bringing you something!" she tucked Gabby back in and skipped out of the room.  
  
"Flowers, how manly." she commented as Virginia nanced away. She tried to meditate but there was too much happening all around her.  
  
"Knock knock." Legolas said as he walked in the open door. He placed the flowers at her feet. Gabby smiled and sat up, smelling the aroma of the flowers as she did so. Tulips, lilacs, and one rose nestled in the middle. Pippin appeared with a vase filled with water before leaving. Gabby knew what they were trying to do. She frowned at Legolas and walked to the outside rooms. Diamond was making some sort of pastry in the kitchen and Merry and Pippin were playing some card game with Virginia and Molly.  
  
"We so euchred you!" cried Molly exasperated at the two shaking heads. She rapped one of them on the head and nodded furiously. "Uh huh! You said, 'the spade thingy' and we won three tricks!" she held up the cards as evidence. Pippin sighed at Merry.  
  
"I object most profusely." he said. Everyone gaped at him awkwardly. "What? Can't I say something intelligent?" he whined. As he said so the world was righted again.  
  
They were going camping soon. At least four of them were. If that's what you call traveling to Mirkwood on horse without a chain of Holiday Inn's anywhere near. When Virginia, Legolas, Gabby, and Molly left a month later, Diamond couldn't resist yelling a piece of information that caused Pippin to pass out.  
  
"I'm going to see you next year, with a little one to come!" she yelled. Pippin stopped walking and fell right on his face. Gabby, Molly, and Virginia laughed a long time at this, the expression on Merry's face, exact to Pippin's. Surprise, happiness, and disbelief shone all over his small features. The largest feature that anyone could see was in fact, the sadness. Virginia was leaving and she knew he was probably sad but she didn't care.   
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had enough of her stupid charades, she was so strange sometimes. One day your best friend, the next, angry, the next, saddened by the way you look at her. He was done with all his careful dances away from her fury. He was going to take it all on at once, if it killed him. He never got the chance. A waterfall was tumbling softly in the backround, something large hit the water.  
  
Gabby stood at the top of the waterfall. She heaved her backpack in to see what Legolas would do. He flinched and looked up, and saw what she intended to do. He stood and began to run up to the waterfall when she jumped. A rush of water came at her like a car crashing into a wall. A smile spread over her face as the water slammed her body into a painful heap, and she knew no more. 


	7. SHE'S ALIVE!

Author's Note: Don't shoot me, just read and find out what happens, please review!!  
Judgement Chapter Seven  
Legolas held his breath as the body hit the water. Suddenly a beautiful swan flew from the water and disappeared into the horizon. Not realizing it was Gabby, he glanced hurriedly around the base of the waterfall where the water was dancing, pooling, and babbling by him. Then it hit him all at once, she was leaving once and for all. She wanted them to think her dead so she could keep running. Legolas bit back the tears as he turned his back on her retreat, trying to forget all about Gabby.  
  
It was Erin's fault. The pain she felt from the fall was nothing compaired to what she felt when she thought of Erin. Then her thoughts turned to Legolas, oh if he ever caught her she would be in a lot of trouble. Hypothetically if he ever caught her, he would probably tie her to a tree and guard her for the rest of her life. She dipped low to the ground and returned to her elf form. Then she cried, and didn't stop until nightfall. She couldn't really complain, afterall, it was her fault. She was so easily scared by so many things. She might have one of those, I don't care attitudes but really she was very self-concious.  
  
Chris was such a jerk. She kept telling herself this, it was all that kept her going. She kept reminding herself of Erin, Chris, and her family. When she passed out and woke up in England she was prepared for it.  
  
"Okay, I think you may actually be listening." a bored sounding voice said, though Gabby could hear the amusement in it.   
  
"I'm here now, Colin." she said opening her eyes. She nervously tried to pull her hair over her ears as he spoke without calling too much attention to it. "No kidding? You think Virginia, Molly, and I are all acting kinda weird?" she glanced at Molly who had the same grin on her face that she had the last time she had seen her. Her eyes were giant black holes, and when Gabby looked into them, she could see Midde-Earth through them. Gabby felt the tears begin to surface as her new "boyfriend" walked into the room. Apparently he had asked her out a few weeks ago. Steven or Charlie, or something.  
  
"Hey Steve, wanna go out to the pub?" asked a British voice. She turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway she didn't remember. Colin blushed as Gabby looked at her and Colin one at a time with a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Not now, Gabby's acting herself." he said distractedly. He knelt in front of her with a cup of tea. She took it graciously and drank it without question. She felt like an idiot for what she'd done to her family in Middle-Earth. ~Oh boy, another flashback.~ she grumbled to herself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Gabby watched the sun set indifferently. Virginia and Molly sighed as it finally sunk beneath the horizon of the trees. They were a days journey from Mirkwood, and Gabby wasn't too hot on the idea of arriving to be shown off to the court. Legolas grew more and more excited the closer he got to his homeland. Then, Virginia and Molly got up and left, leaving Gabby to her thoughts. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the figure sat beside her. Her jeans were falling apart, but she refused to wear anything else. The hand picked at her clothes for a minute before it tilted her face up and kissed her lips. She snapped her head away from the elf before her. Legolas sighed loftily, he didn't expect her to cave that easily. He continued to get her to relax under his touch, though she was tense for most of time. He settled into a pattern of just rubbing her back soothingly. She tiltled her head to his shoulder and sighed. She kept changing her mind, first it was horrifying to have him kiss her, the next, she was kicking herself for turning away. He tilted her face and kissed her again, a little while longer. She then stood and left him alone, defeated. She walked to the campsite, without a thought in her head. Her cousins asked her what was wrong. They thought she was sick with something. Idiots, elves can't be sick with any illness. She wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone spill her guts to them. She pushed them away for awhile. In the morning she found Legolas sitting at the foot of the waterfall. She glared at her family that wasn't aware of her plight. She was calling for help in her own ways, but they weren't responding. She knew she was to blame, she should've spilled her guts but it hurt for her to realize, that she was probably in love. She glared for a second longer before scaling the precipice and settling on the best way to hurt all of them in that clearing below her. The waterfall gave life, and took it.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Steve was playing with her hair while looking at her hands. They were wringing in her lap as her pupils dilated and she zoned out. When they focused on him he smiled and touched the side of her face. He lifted the hair off her ears and stared. She squinted and waited for the scream or the feeling that the being before her felt she was repulsive. Instead, the hand drifted over her pointed ears and across her jawline. She opened them to find him staring but smiling.   
  
"What's this?" he questioned. He touched her ears again with a curious look in his eyes. She tried various scenarios in her head with no avail to explain her pointed ears. She finally settled on the one that was the most believable according to her "I don't care" attitude.  
  
"I thought it would be cool to have a surgery to point my ears so I could join a club." she said calmly.   
  
"And what club requires you to have pointed ears?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"The Club of Pointy Ears People." she said plainly. He laughed and replaced the hair around her ears. She pulled the hair around them tighter and grinned. Her eyes rolled up in her head. Steve sighed, Gabby was gone again, but he knew she would be back.  
  
She glanced up at the forest before her and sighed. She continued to walk south, back towards the Shire and Rivendell. If she was going to live unnoticed, she could do it in Rivendell. Her only regret was that she couldn't take her guitar with her. A swan with a guitar strapped to it's back would be hindered and easy to spot.   
  
When she arrived in Rivendell she was welcomed by old friends and some she considered family. Almost everynight she dreamt of Erin and woke up in England. A fortnight after her arrival she awoke with a start to see Elrond watching her sleep.  
  
"A messenger from Mirkwood has arrived asking for you, shall I tell him you are here?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. She popped a questioning eyebrow at him. "Haldir has come to find you for I believe, the Prince?" he tried again. He watched her shoulders visibly relax and droop back into the pillows.  
  
"I'm not here. Gabby's dead." she told him groggily. He bowed and glided out of the room with a smile. Arwen had left awhile ago with Aragorn, just as well as Aragorn couldn't grasp the concept of not being able to live with ones who love you. She found though, she couldn't explain why she was afraid of that to him though. Now she could, and that's why she was going to visit her dear old friends in Gondor. She had picked a name from the books of Elven names for children in the library. Tanaanooniel was going to be her name, newly adopted daughter of Elrond. Hopefully Arwen would understand that she had a new little sister that was two people.  
  
She arrived in Gondor to find she had been set up. Legolas was wandering the paths on the border, clearly looking for someone. She changed into another elf she had seen at Rivendell, Taraalotien. So many pretty names to pick, and Taraalotien looked nothing like Gabriel, so she thought herself safe. She hid the stone around her neck in her pack and changed her clothes behind the cloak of the trees. She confidently stepped from behind the shadows and approached the gates of Gondor. Legolas watched her interestedly as she walked by. She bowed at his feet, as much as she disliked doing it. He was convinced, at this simple manuever, she was not Gabriel, since she was such a lady and Gabriel was such a rebel. To the people of Middle-Earth, she was probably the most rebellious elves in all of the land. He sighed and watched her go. Legolas then watched as she decended the stairs and returned to his perch on the gates.  
  
"May I ask of whom you wait for, Prince of Mirkwood?" Taraalotien asked in her bell-like voice. She watched him become depressed at her question. Inside, Gabby was cringing, he was going to end up telling her things she best not know.  
  
"An elf friend of mine, traveling by the name of Tanaanooniel. She captured my heart, but fears me and her family in Mirkwood. It saddens me to see her run so much. I will make sure that the one who made her fear will be killed." he then realized he said too much. He turned away and watched as the sun set. Gabriel couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as the sun dipped under the mountains, she returned to her Gabby form. He turned to apologize to her for rambling on when he saw who stood before him. He gasped and took her in his arms. She was not going to get away again, at least until he convinced her it was okay to love again. "Why did you elude me and your family, they are grieving of your death in Mirkwood!?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know but I think I'll give it a shot in Mirkwood." she said with a grin.  
Preview of Chapter Eight: Lisa is waiting for her child to be born when a band of orcs kidnaps her! Virginia and Molly rush out to save her but find that Gabby is coming home with Legolas. Gabby is struggling not to run as her instincts set in as Legolas and her travel to Mirkwood. Merry and Pippin rush out to find help for Lisa when they meet up with Molly and Virgnina. Madness ensues! 


	8. Amazing Grace

Judgement Chapter Eight  
Gabby struggled not to run away again. He kept giving her those funny looks, like he knew she was uncomfortable. Quiet and mysterious was one thing Gabriel would never be able to master. She couldn't help but wear her heart on her sleeve when it came to any opinion. Most people found it irritating back home, here in Middle-Earth, it was a blessing. They couldn't believe a woman could be so brave as to disagree with the King of Gondor, and win. Her leg twitched as Legolas neared her. She was sitting Indian-Style on the ground in front of a fire. He bent and sat next to her when a small voice carried out of the woods.  
  
"Merry! Who are they?" it was clearly Pippin. Gabby leapt to her feet, happiness at being saved from Legolas evident in her eyes.  
  
"Pip! It's us, Gabby and Legolas!" she shouted into the woods. A squeal emitted from the trees and two small figures sprang from the dark into her outstretched arms. Pippin didn't stay happy for long however.  
  
"Oh Gabby! You have to help us find Diamond!" he cried desperately. His eyes searched her face as worry and fury swept it.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a very calm tone. Her eyes narrowed on Pippin. His voice wouldn't work under her careful observation.  
  
"She was kidnapped by a renegade band of orcs three days ago!" Merry finally managed to say over Pippin's stuttering babble. Gabby's eyes bulged and she leapt to her feet.  
  
"Where do you think they're headed?" she questioned hastily. She stood poised, ready for whatever may come.  
  
"Mordor." the sullen word choked from Pippin's body before he collapsed into tears. "We were gonna name him Meriadoc, or even that funny gir's name Diamond had picked out!" he sobbed.   
  
"What was it?" Gabby asked, knowing the answer. She let a small smile cross her lips as he tried to pronounce the name.  
  
"Mo-neek?" Merry tried after several attempts by Pippin.   
  
"She is crazy. Naming a Middle-Earth kid Monique." Gabby said before quickly packing all of her things back into her packs.   
  
Legolas cursed the beings who had taken Diamond away, but also cursed them for the worst timing in history. She was very close to her birth-giving, and he was finally taming the elf before him. She told him once, that someone told her she reminded him of a character in a book, named Alanna. Her nickname was Lioness Rampant, and that she was. No one, in Legolas's opinion, could be more suited to that title. Gabby quite disagreed. She was not brave to anyone at all. In her mind, she saw her friends and family shunning her for her cowardly ways. It was most the opposite here.  
  
"At this point, the people I least want to see are a group of Gorillas." she joked. No one there got it of course. She didn't bother to explain.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, Molly! We have to keep moving, they're only a mile in front of us!" Virginia whined. Molly groaned but kept moving. They had gotten word only a week before that Gabriel was alive. They were already on the road and figured that they would meet her on the way to Diamond's rescue. After all, Pippin and Merry were on the road to Mordor that could also take one to Mirkwood.  
  
"I'm coming, but why'd did I have to carry the cookware?" she glared at Sam. He grinned at her and scurried past as she raised the largest skilley threateningly. Frodo laughed and punched Sam in the arm.  
  
"What is the word I seek that you call each other?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Wuss." Virginia said impaciently.  
  
"Cheer up miss, only one more mile before you put that rapier to use!" Sam said gleefully. Molly's only hope was that the orcs were planning a type of raid, and not a killing type of takeover.  
  
The fighting was brutal and the orcs were many. With a cry Virginia looked back to see four people jump out from the little cover there was out in the Dead Marshes. Legolas, Gabby, Merry, and Pippin were there. Molly winced as the quartet went to work. Blood and death littered the field. Pippin went straight for the ropes that bound his wife. When she was free, she lent her own twist on the fight. Karate was a little above the orcs and the hobbits were very impressed. Arrows fell short of their targets as Gabby leapt into the clearing, her daggers whirling. Molly watched an arrow soar overhead and land at Merry's feet. The new target was him. A sort of fury built up inside her as she ran towards the hobbit. An arrow flew high in the air and plunged into Molly's heart. She fell short of her goal as the fighting continued. Her last thoughts were; ~War and love are so pointless.~ The last orc was killed by none other than Gabby. She turned to profess their victory when she noticed the small circle around Molly's body. She somehow kept the tears back in her throat as she lifted the bleeding corpse to her shoulder.  
  
"Come on then, let's keep it moving." she choked out. She carried the body as far away from the field as she could before finding a grassy knoll. At the foot of the knoll, they buried Molly. Her eyes were so dead, Gabby felt no pain as she looked at those eyes. She hardly believed that such a cold looking face, had ever breathed life. Her thoughts turned to England, was Molly dead there too? She allowed everyone to rest even though everyone kept a weary eye on her. She wasn't going to kill herself, honestly!   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Molly leapt gracefully off the raft and into the water. They swam smoothly over to the pontoon boat. This was no ordinary pontoon boat either. It was twenty-six feet long, sat nineteen, and had an inboard outboard motor. In other words, the engine of a speed boat, the body of a Volkswagon Bus. They tubed and skiied and sang songs around the campfire, then Gabby ran away for the first time.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A new name was added to the list that night. The list now included, Erin, Chris, and Molly. She hated herself.  
  
"Hey." Virginia said. Her eyes were red and irritated. She grinned weakly at her cousin before burrowing her face under Gabby's chin and sobbing. Gabby threw her arm absently over Virginia's shoulder and held her. Legolas watched this angrily. He blamed himself for Molly's death, after all, he should have killed the archers first, they were the only ones they were having trouble with! He kicked himself mentally. A sad but sweet note reached his ears.  
  
"Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound  
that saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found  
Was blind, but now I see!"  
  
Virginia and Gabby were singing very loudly in a very sad tone. Tears rolled down their cheeks and pooled in their laps, but they didn't care, Molly was dead, and they were stuck trying to wash the blood off their hands. Gabby was sick of it by now. Death was unreal to her. ~The inner eye sees the bliss of solitude.~ Gabby reminded herself. ~But sometimes you need your friends.~ she mused.  
  
"OW!" Diamond cried quite suddenly. A pool of liquid was at her feet as she tried to figure out what was wrong. "Gabby! My water broke!" she shrieked at her friend frantically. Gabby stumbled to her feet as she wiped her tears away. She gathered Diamond into her arms and rushed off into the woods. Three hours later she returned with a little boy in her arms along with one wiped hobbit. "Meriadoc." was all she could manage to say. Merry beamed at Pippin who beamed at his wife who just kind of stared off into space.   
  
~A waterfall takes life, and gives it.~ Gabby thought as she looked into the little boy's eyes. They were constantly changing color at this stage of life. She didn't doubt that the child's eyes were going to be green just because of the way he looked so much like Pippin. She began to remember Molly again but she thought, this time, someone could help her through it. She looked at Legolas meaningfully as he rose to speak.  
  
"We must get the child to Rivendell to be blessed and then back to the Shire." he announced. Virginia threw a weak glance at her cousin.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" they began and skipped off in the direction of the Shire.  
  
Author's Note: A lot of obscure music songs thrown in. I didn't write any of the songs featured today. In fact I don't really own anything that's written up there except for Gabby, Lisa, little Merry, Molly, Colin, Jemma, Steve, and Chris. Tune in next chapter for the arrival of the baby in Rivendell, and the hardest thing Gabby has ever said, revealed! 


	9. Molly's Advice

Judgement Chapter Nine  
That night was one of the hardest Gabby had ever forced herself to endure. The moon rose over her head giving her a dead sort of pale color to everything. Her hair, her skin, her lips, her eyes were all deathly pale. She blinked back the tears as the last of her friends drifted away. She was one of a kind in this land, everyone around her was changing but her and she hated herself for it. She glared balefully at the moon as a cloud drifted across it and she could almost hear Molly's voice singing out there somewhere. She buried her face in her arms and pulled her knees to her chin, securing all her feelings in a little ball. She fell into a familiar void and soon was back home in England.   
  
"What the heck is going on?" she asked Virginia urgently. The absent look in her cousin's eyes was doubled in sadness.   
  
"Molly." was all it said. Gabby looked ahead of her. A coffin lay in front of her with her cousin's body inside, eyes closed, lips colored so not to look dead. Gabriel let out a furious snarl and snapped her hand across the lid of the coffin, closing it with a bang. She approached the podium in the church rushing the elderly priest out of the way.  
  
"All right! I don't really know what to say, after all, Molly was a cousin and a friend. No one will ever be able to fill her place, just as nothing will ever be able to take the space she has secured in my heart away." she said into the small, tinny microphone. Several sobs emitted from the church as she stepped down. Steve caught her as she fell into her seat clumsily. She blinked at him bluntly. "Thanks for coming." she said before her eyes dilated and she disappeared again.  
  
"Gabriel! Are you okay?" Legolas was cradling her in his lap and shaking her frantically. His brow was knit and his knuckles were white.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine. Just had to put my two cents in back home." Gabby said brushing Legolas's hands off her arms. Virginia smiled warily before seating herself in front of the fire and allowing Merry to comfort her. She shrank slowly to his size and remained there for a very long time.  
  
"I feel like a part of me has just died." she whispered to her small friend. He nodded and continued to hold her hand tightly.  
  
"You have! That was more than a part of you, that was your family!" he cried. She smiled as he glanced over at Pippin as he held his son in his hands while Diamond slept on the ground next to the fire.  
  
"Not only that, she had a shard of the crystal! She took it with her when she died, a part of the crystal has died too." Gabby said. She glared at the moon as it began to appear through the clouds again. The light hurt, anything so pure surely could not shine on an evil thing such as her. Legolas watched her shudder when the moonlight hit her skin. She had agreed to wear some real leggings today and had already managed to get them to look like her "jeans" as she called them.  
  
"Will you sing a song?" asked Merry quietly to Virginia. She nodded and elbowed Gabby to help her sing.  
  
"What song should we sing?" Virginia asked Merry confusedly. His eyebrows rose into his mess of curls and then he grinned.  
  
"That song Gabby told me of the night before that all those people sing at the 'hockey' games." he said plainly. Virginia smiled and hummed a low beginning note. "Isn't that a little low? I mean, you sound prettier up higher." Merry tried.  
  
"Trust us, it'll get higher." Gabby said with a smirk. They sang the song proudly and loudly. In the end, the cousins swore that a third note was added to the harmony by a third female singer. Diamond was asleep so the logical conclusion was; Molly was looking out for them. Gabby smiled to her cousin in the sky. ~Molly save me! I need to know what to do. I feel so crazy inside. I want to scream! Tell me what to do!~ she pleaded silently. A voice whispered on the trees. Legolas tuned his ears, Molly's voice?  
  
"Talk...listen...forgive...forget...love...family...friends...trust..." the voice whispered in Gabby's ear. In Virginia's ear the voice continued. "Don't be afraid...tell him...don't run...remember..." the advice was perfect. ~Thank you!~ both girls prayed to their cousin in the sky.   
  
"Legolas, can I talk to you?" Gabby asked quietly. He nodded and followed the girl out to the ledge with a curious look. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Spill it, let's just talk and pray." she said, eyes closed. He sighed and began to talk.  
  
"I think I love you." he began.  
  
"Ah. Well, if it's any help, I am finally willing to forget my problems and not be so selfish! So-" she started.  
  
"I want to show you that I am better than what you think all these guys you've 'dated' are like." he finished.  
  
"I think I love you too." she ended. They smiled and kissed as the wind sighed and the moon beamed on the two.  
  
Meanwhile back at the campfire Virginia was struggling not to fall asleep. It was not difficult the way Merry kept throwing her the overprotective boyfriend look. She scowled at him for good measure. He grinned back and inched closer. She couldn't help but smile at him as he wagged his eyebrows and continued to scoot ever closer. She was his size now, a hobbit in everyone's eyes.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" she asked him curiously. He stopped and thought hard for a moment.  
  
"Making you laugh." he answered plainly. She rose one eyebrow in question, he hadn't made her laugh yet. Suddenly he lunged and began to tickle her mercilessly. She tried not to wake the baby but soon it was crying quietly in it's semi-awakeness. Virginia smacked Merry's hands away and wiggled over to the makeshift crib. She cradled the baby and sang softly, in the hands of the girl, it fell asleep for the rest of the night. Merry sat and watched her dreamily, she was so different. So perfect for him it seemed. Diamond picked her head up and saw her friend's cousin looking troubled. Virginia glared at the moon and swore she would do it tomorrow, it was impossible tonight.  
  
"Tomorrow...too late." came that erie voice again. Virginia leaped up and began to pull her hair.  
  
"Dang it all!" she cried softly. She glanced at Merry as his eyebrows once again nested into his hair. "Don't look at me like that!" she snarled. He raised his hands as if saying ~No harm meant!~ She sat down and sighed heavily. The moon was shining too brightly tonight, the ring around it was not helping. The pale glow made everyone appear old and feeble, helpless. She took in another breath to sigh when Merry crept over to her and took her hand again. She squeezed it and smiled, letting her breath out slowly. He looked at her funny and tried not to sigh himself. He felt he didn't deserve her, at least not now, yet. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Merry leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled in closer. Merry's heart raced, he tried not to wake her as she buried her face under his chin. His whole body was trembling as she dug into his warm body. The fire was dying, he better light it again. He couldn't move while she slept like that, so peaceful.  
  
"Virginia, I have to fix the fire," he whispered, his voice cracking. She groaned and tried to pull herself up but her head fell into his lap. Merry almost died on the spot. He hastily picked her head up and laid it on his folded cloak. He began to pace the fire and fill the pit with sticks and other kindling. His hands began to wring together as he thought of her. Virginia let out a small snore and sat upright looking around wildly.   
  
"Where's Gabby?" she spat out dangerously. Merry cleared his throat.  
  
"Legolas is walking with her int he woods, she'll be fine." he tried to stop his voice from shaking, but it didn't. She looked at him with a hint of suspicion in her brown eyes. He blinked and continued to pace the circle around the fire. Virginia frowned as he threw her a nervous look. ~Oh my God! Molly is right!~ she thought, horrified. She stood up and gulped as she neared the area he was sitting. He looked up at her with such a look of hate, she felt a pang of guilt. She had to stop flirting, and just hang out and be herself for a while.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk too? It's Pippin's watch." she asked hopefully. Merry's head jerked up and down as Virginia rose to wake Pippin for his sentry duty. Wargs were not taken lightly just outside the forest. Merry shook his head vigorously, trying to think about anything but what he had been a moment before.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Finally his voice stopped quaking. She nodded and sighed again, he rolled his eyes. She was a very depressed Drama Queen today. The Aarondiel Stone shard glittered in the moonlight as she bounced up to his side. She took his arm as they walked, his breath beginning to quicken again. She walked with a sort of air of confidence, she was very sure-footed. He smiled as she bent to pick up a rock in the woods and threw it into the nearest stream. A cliff was in front of them but Virginia's ear twitched and she steered him away. ~I think Gabby and Legolas are having a talk.~ she mentally thought herself telling Merry.  
  
She plopped down on the ground and began to fiddle around in the grass, uprooting several plants until coming across a very small blossom. She shook the plant of the dirt still clinging to it's roots and held it under her neck. A yellow glow shone on her neck as she looked at him. "Well? Is it yellow?" she asked him impaciently. He nodded and frowned.  
  
"What does that mean?" he knew the plant, the Yellow Piper. She sighed and smelled the flower longingly.  
  
"Well, it's supposed to mean that you like butter back home, this is a Buttercup." she explianed dubiously. She didn't think he'd understand it. "If your neck turns yellow, you like butter."  
  
"What? Plain?" he scrunched his face in disgust. She laughed and pulled him down next to her.  
  
"No, on anything, that's why it always works." she said with a grin. He laughed and shook his head, his breath returning to normal again.  
  
"Try me." he commanded softly. She held the fragrant plant under his chin and observed, her face coming closer to his every second.  
  
"Yup." she said. She glanced away uninterestedly and discarded the flower. Merry breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the plant. He pulled the roots and stems fromt the flower. Once all the excess greenage was discarded he placed the flower behind Virginia's ear. The yellow blossom glowed in the moonlight as she observed their surroundings. "Blue Moon." she said softly.  
  
"What?" he asked, glad she continued to give him reasons to stay distracted.  
  
"It's just a song." she said. Her head rested on her knees and she sighed again. ~Molly. What have you gotten me into?~ she thought angrily.  
  
"There must be a lot of songs back where you are from to know so many." he commented. She snorted and shook her head.  
  
"You have no idea. Just ask Gabby, she could go on for hours about music, she loves it!" she shook her head again. Then her eyes settled on Merry. He was looking at the moon thoughtfully and holding onto another plant. "What's that called?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Land Creeper, a weed." he said. She craned her neck to see if the fire had gone out yet. When she turned back Merry kissed her lightly. She almost gasped out loud as he held her face to his. She melted into his arms and sighed once more.   
  
Gabby started to hum as she and Legolas headed back towards their campsite. Merry and Virginia were gone when they got there. Pippin was bleary eyed, holding little Meriadoc and trying to shush him. The baby held a small ring in it's hand while it wailed. Gabby pried the small circle of silver from the child's hands and examined it. Four emeralds were arranged in a mesmerizing design. A sort of never-ending spiral with small chips of diamond in the emerald's centers.  
  
"Dwarven craft." commented Legolas. She couldn't argue, she knew nothing of jewelry here.  
  
"Ah, I see." she said. Merry was stifling laughter and carrying Virginia in his arms when they returned moments after the finding of the strange ring. Gabby threw the couple an odd look and tried not to laugh as Merry kissed her on the cheek and walked off into the woods for more firewood.   
  
"I see Molly gave you some advice too." Gabby stated uninterestedly. Virginia giggled and nodded.  
  
"LOOK!" she cried, making Pippin jump in his seat. She was holding a beautiful flower in her hand, gold and silver leaves. "Merry found it near a tree in the clearing." she smiled and giggled again.  
  
"I see the Ents are still aware of Meriadoc the Magnificent, and Peregrin the Great." Legolas said with a smile. "First that Dwarven ring, now an Elven Amin Bloom. Someone is smiling on you tonight!" he laughed and sat down. Merry returned with a good deal of wood and from the way it looked, a very old looking hubcap.  
  
~Hubcap? This is Middle-Earth!~ Gabby's head told her in an irritated voice. She took the wood and hubcap for lack of better word from Merry and restocked the fire. She rubbed the hubcap hard.   
  
"Chrysler?" asked Diamond over her shoulder. "Isn't that a brand of car?" she said in a terrified voice.  
  
"Yup." Gabby answered, she was so confused!   
  
"Who are you?" asked Merry. An elf was standing before the small circle of people.  
  
"I am a servent of Lord Elrond, you are a few miles from Rivendell. Elrond must speak with the one called Gabriel immediately. I have some horses for you to use." the elf said curtly. He ducked out of sight and brought back some horses and a rolled piece of paper. He disappeared into the night with a loud swooshing noise.  
  
"Okay. That was weird." Virginia said with a crazy look in her eye. She blinked and grew to her normal size to mount the horse. Gabby read the paper and frowned. They packed up and decided who was riding what horse.  
  
"NO! I am not riding with the baby alone!" Diamond argued with her husband. He tried to shuch her but she continued to yell. "NO!" she cried. Suddenly she stopped and began to bat her eyelashes. Pippin blinked and shuffled his feet. She blushed and wrung her hands. Then she looked up into Pippin's big green eyes. "Please?" she tried once more. She gave him her famous Puppy-dog face to which, Pippin almost immediately succumbed.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you." he said, looking defeated. She clapped her hands and kissed him noisily on the lips. His eyes grew wide and he blushed, steering them away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Virginia and Gabby chorused. They hefted the hobbits onto the various horses and settled into their's. Legolas and Gabby; Merry, Virginia and the Baby; and Diamond and Pippin on another. Virginia had insisted on carrying the sleeping child, it was too cute!  
  
They arrived in Rivendell inside an hour only to be rushed out to another spot just outside the city's walls. Elrond pointed a finger out towards the woods with a shake of his head. Gabby squinted and jogged out towards the edge of the forest. She stopped and fell to her knees and began to beckon something they couldn't see into the clearing. She rushed forward and picked up the small child running towards her. It sobbed into her shoulder and rubbed it's face on her cloak.   
  
"Guys, this is my niece, Maureen." she introduced the shocked child to the group. Maureen dove into Virginia's arms then back into Gabby's over and over again. She had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, very cute, but also very sad at the moment.  
  
"Which one of your brother's is this one?" asked Diamond. She was looking almost straight up to her friend's eyes.  
  
"Pierce." was all she said. She carried her inside where she bathed, fed, and sang to it. When Maureen finally fell asleep Gabby was tired beyond hope.   
  
"We cannot continue to have various family members appear in our forests, Gabriel." warned Elrond. He was growing weary of all of these relatives showing up. "Also, they are bringing machines." he said thoughtfully. Gabby's thought flew back towards the hubcap Merry had found. She shrieked and headed out to the forest. They found a wreck of twisted metal in the forest, an old Chrysler. Gabby flung open the door only to find no one inside. Either they had gotten out alive, or weren't in the car when it crashed. Either way, she was terrified, she was going to raise a child by herself. She had a sudden urge to be hugged. She searched for Legolas, he was looking around the foot of the door to the car.   
  
"They weren't in the machine when it came." he assured Gabby. She burst into tears and threw herself into Legolas's arms.  
  
"Now I have to raise this kid all alone!" she wailed. He pat her back and tried not to do anything stupid. ~Not if I have anything to do about it.~ he mused.  
Author's Note: No one's reviewing! Please don't hurt my feelings and tell me that you don't like my story enough to review! Wahh! 


	10. Horrifying Visions

Author's Note: No one is reviewing, once again; WAHH! Except for CuriousReader, you rock! o_O I think I will have to explain how the car got there eventually...  
Judgement Chapter Ten  
Marueen waddled over to the table and knocked on it while trying not to trip over all the various feet. The hollow noise made her ears tickle, she struggled not to laugh, Aunt Gabby would be mad. She was supposed to be up in her room taking a nap. Haldir wasn't used to children and didn't watch her closely. She simply walked out of the room and scurried up the stairs to find her Aunt and Virginia. She looked at the various pairs of feet beneath the table. A few pairs were gigantic, others were dainty in tiny shoes. Momo, as everyone called her, ventured out from under the table to find her Aunt and be shown off to all of the court. It wasn't but seconds after Momo stepped out from under the cover of the table that a dozen or more elves and women were standing about her cooing and babbling on.   
  
"Oh look at her baby blue eyes!" crowed a young blonde haired girl. She picked Momo up and sat her on her lap. Oh well, to be shown off by anyone is okay. She looked around, her plastic pacifier sticking out of her mouth, looking for Legolas, or anyone who knew her. She had been told numerous times by her Aunt and Virginia that Daddy wasn't coming to get her, but she never stopped looking for him. Her blonde hair was getting a little curly as it grew. Then again, her father still had an afro, so what could she do? Her coveralls were stained and dirty but they were the last of her normal clothes. Legolas steered his way over to the table where the girls had crowded. He was suspicious of what they were all cooing to.  
  
"Excuse me ladies? May I please have that baby?" he asked quietly to the small group. The blonde one looked very embarassed.  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours!" she commented sheepishly. Legolas smiled and was accepted by young Momo at once.  
  
"She isn't mine." he stated and went in search for Gabby. The elves gaped at Legolas as he passed the high table, holding the one-year-old in his arms. Elrond smiled as he shifted the child to one arm so he could catch the attention of Gabby as she joked with Arwen and Aragorn in the corner. The child looked used to this and began to yank on Gabby's hair. After a moment of this, Gabby reeled around and glared at Legolas before realizing Momo had been attempting to pull her head off via her hair.   
  
"How did you escape Haldir, little one?" she questioned sweetly. The child giggled and dove into her Aunt's open arms. She was wrong, her Aunt was happy to see her. She tickled Momo and played a little game. "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" challenged Gabby to her niece.   
  
"Bah lo!" the child cried happily. Translation: A lot! How cute, she was simply showing everyone what she could say and do. Gabby remembered when they didn't have enough money to buy little Maureen a kid's meal at McDonald's and how they had asked for a "Cute Kid Discount" and soon everyone was fed and happy.  
  
"And what is your name?" Aragorn asked Maureen. He smiled and kept a distance from her as she looked him over, not quite trusting this gruff looking stranger.  
  
"Momo." she stated. Gabby smiled and put Momo on her shoulders and made way to the table to sit down, Aragorn and Arwen following. Virginia snatched Momo from Gabby's shoulders and blew a raspberry on her belly. Momo screamed with laughter and kicked her tiny feet into Virginia's sides.  
  
"Howdy lttle partner!' Virginia cried into the child's ear and began to bounce her legs up and down in a horse like manner. It kept her occupied long enough to get through the moment of silence at the beginning of the feast. Then she babbled and crowed all night until the dinner music ended and the dancing music began. Gabby moaned at the tired look on Momo's face. It was going to be Hell putting her to bed tonight! She would want to be with everyone else here in the banquet hall. Legolas pried Momo from Gabby's hands and began to dance his way out the door. Instantly Momo was asleep on his shoulder, on her way to a closed room where she could sleep in peace.   
  
"Prince! I have lost-" Haldir began to explain his plight to Legolas before he noticed the sleeping bundle on his shoulder.  
  
"Easy, she found her way to Lady Gabriel, she is going to bed." he smiled and laid the child in her crib, covering her with a blanket. "The more pressing matter is, why didn't you search for her?" he inquired Haldir who was looking at the peaceful expression on the baby's face.  
  
"I thought she was hiding from me in the room." he whispered, trying not to wake her. Indeed, the room was messed up quite a bit. Gabriel's bed was torn apart and the closet was emptied on the floor. Legolas dismissed Haldir to the banquet hall and began to put her room back in order. Once again, next week he was going to try and take Virginia and Gabby to Mirkwood, without having months wasted between. The Aarondiel Crystal shard made it near impossible to tell if it really was her or whoever she was trying to be.   
  
"Is she still asleep?" a voice asked, bringing Legolas back down to Middle-Earth. He looked up, Virginia and Gabby stood in the doorway, both groggy, it was late.  
  
"Yes. Haldir had torn apart your room in search for the mischievious little Maureen." he explained his frantic cleaning away in one sentence.   
  
"Goodnight." whispered Gabby, kissing him on the cheek. Legolas scurried out of the room and into his across the hall. They had remained in their human form all day, and were tired and well, were going to get aggrivated if he didn't do exactly as they said.  
  
"Well, we either sleep like little Princess here," Gabby jabbed a finger at Momo, "or we turn back and meditate until we feel like sneaking out to go find a pond or something. I don't know about you, but I am in need of a good long, swim!"  
  
"Me too." Virginia agreed. Hours later they were splashing around in the nearest pool they could find, swimming in circles, just enjoying the crisp mountain spring's water.   
  
Merry was restless. He had agreed to go back to the Shire so that Virginia could visit Mirkwood and return as soon as possible. Then he wasn't sure what would happen. Maybe life would develop from there, maybe not. He sighed, she could be lost forever. Then he grinned slyly. ~Not if I can help it.~ he snickered and packed a few things in a knapsack before heading out the door, heart set on Rivendell, or more importantly, Virginia.  
  
"Virginia, do you feel that?" Gabby asked, straightening up from the cool water. Her eyes narrowed and focused on something in the west.  
  
"What do you mean, feel?" she asked confusedly. Then she felt it too. "You mean that disturbance in the air?" she tried.  
  
"Me thinks someone is looking for you." Gabby said. She snickered and gathered her towel about her body. She rolled her expensive gown into a little ball and began to walk towards the room they shared.   
  
"Shit." Virginia muttered. "Does he think I'm lying? I'm coming back!" she whined at Gabby's retreating back.  
  
"Let's change this subject, okay? Let's concentrate on what we're going to do about the wrecked car, how it got here, and my niece!" Gabby cried, exasperated.   
  
"Time warp!" Virginia said.  
  
"No, I think not. I think there's a portal somewhere out there. Let me think, where was Pierce when she was alone in a car?" Gabby said, more to herself than Virginia.  
  
"Grocery shopping?" Virginia tried to help.  
  
"I think it's illegal to leave a child in a car alone for any amount of time if they're under a certain age." Gabby told her older cousin.  
  
"Girl, you making me look bad!" she cried, trying to sound like the comedian, Wanda Sykes.  
  
"Florist!" Gabby cried, not hearing Virginia's last comment. "He was getting flowers for Natalie!" she said, referring to Pierce's wife.  
  
"SHHHH!" came an annoyed voice from behind them. They blinked, ~DAMNIT!~ Gabby cried in her head.  
  
"Worst timing possible." Virginia muttered. They were back in Europe, for almost no reason explainable.  
  
"Nuh-uh! We should go find my brother and figure out what we're going to do about his missing daughter!" Gabby said anxiously.  
  
"What?" Colin frowned. They had just gone from the brainwashed smiles to worried, anxious conversation.  
  
"Shut up." Virginia told her cousin. One big happy family, twenty-three cousins for every family with two. That meant a total of twenty-five grandchildren. Hell in a handbasket, of course, you were asking for it if you raised eight kids.  
  
"Were you not listening!? Pierce's daughter, and new car are missing!" Colin screamed at his two family members.  
  
"We know." Virginia told him roughly. She blinked, she was back in Middle-Earth. Gabby's eyes were wide, black holes in her head. The irises of the eyes were completely covered in black. Virginia sighed and led the drone-like Gabby back towards their quarters. Maureen was still asleep, but a little restless. She was rolling around in her crib like she was trying to break down the walls of a cage.  
  
"I'm back!" came Gabby's voice. "I told Pierce, I don't think he believed me but he won't be able to do anything, I told him his car fell into an alternate dimension. Hehe, Maureen with it." she smiled at her plan. "I think I am going to take her with me to Mirkwood, after we judge her." Virginia squealed in happiness. She does that a lot.  
  
"YES! We are so going to raise her an elf!" she said, triumphantly. Legolas errupted into the room rather rudely. Neither girl was startled, exceptional hearing was part of bearing pointy ears.  
  
"Pardon, but I believe you have more company." Legolas said, in an amused voice. She could almost hear Elrond moaning from her room in the entrance hall.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Gabby moaned. She trudged off to the hall with Legolas and Virginia, too weary to care who it was. In the hall, Elrond sat, looking curiously at the man before him. He clutched a steering wheel and a cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ahem." Elrond motioned for the door where they all stood. The man turned around and glared at Gabby with a very arrogant look in his blue eyes.  
  
"You can leave, right now you know." she had a look of pure fury in her voice. The man dropped the Mazda steering wheel to the floor and walked up to her, still arrogant.  
  
"If it bothers you that I am here, I think I'll stay." he told her with a gleam of hatred in his eyes as well.  
  
"Go to Hell, Chris." Gabby said softly to the blonde haired man before her. She waved a hand and turned away from the odd, orb-like eyes. Gabby blinked, the pendent on her neck glistened and shined. "A dream, or vision?" Gabby asked herself. "How much of it was real?" she looked around. Virginia was meditating on her bed, Maureen was asleep, Legolas hadn't come after all! She gave a mental cheer and gazed into the night as the stars blinked before her. Odd that she fell asleep in elf form, after all, she wasn't in the least bit tired.  
  
"One more night before he comes you know." Virginia told Gabby bluntly. Gabby started to panic when she realized Virginia was talking about Merry, not Chris.  
  
"Tough luck for you! Try not to let him stowaway in one of our saddlebags, I'd hate to find the poor guy all scrunched up in your stuff after being sick all over it several times." Gabby was about to say more when a barrage of pillows flew at her head. The war began and ended as Maureen rolled around in her crib frantically.  
  
"Nightmares." Gabby said. "Poor thing. I wonder what they're about." she looked into the child's partially opened eyes. What she saw horrified her beyond belief. Someone was glaring down at Gabby from the black abyss of Maureen's eyes. She raised her hand and began to bring it down when the image blinked and showed a little girl walking towards the girls. Her skin was charred and black, her hair singed and falling out. The child tilted her face towards the group,smiled and revealed pointed teeth. Blood dribbled down her chin and stained her black clothes, making her appear very demonic. She continued to walk towards the two terrified girls. Virginia's hands lashed out of the darkness surrounding the girls and shook Maureen. Even after she woke up and the vision ended, she still shook, harder and harder.  
  
"VIRGINIA STOP IT!" Gabby screamed trying to stop her maddened cousin. Virginia was crying and trying to shake her cousin's niece into submission. Legolas came through the door in time to see Gabby strike Virginia across the face and snatch the hysterical child from her grasp. Both child and cousin blinked and looked around their surroundings. Maureen stopped crying, as did Virginia.  
  
"I'm so sorry." sniffled Virginia. She wiped her face of the tears and reached out to touch Maureen. Maureen shrieked and scrambled out of Gabby's arms and into Legolas's outstretched embrace. Virginia sighed and approached Maureen once more. Momo whimpered and skittered about in Legolas's arms. Virginia grabbed her arms and looked the child in the eye. "That wasn't me, nor was that you. I am sorry." she then released her iron-fist from the little child's arm and collarbone. Momo sighed and put her head on Legolas's shoulder, and was dead to the world until morning.  
  
Author's Note, Again: Hey! I hope this isn't getting too creepy. I definetly don't want Momo to turn into that kid from the Sixth Sense! Or Samara from The Ring. *Shudders at thought* Anyway, suggestions are asked for by anyone, no flames please. Keep the reviews coming, I love feedback! Special thanks to all who heard my call of distress and reviewed this weekend. *Winks and gives thumbs up sign to computer monitor* 


	11. Trip to Mirkwood, Once Again Delayed

Author's Note: HEY! Sugar high! Gonna write some kewl stuff now. Oh, and one more thing, I need to ask an important question; Do you think Gabby should get to go home or die because I'm trying to stick to the book as much as I can and Legolas is supposed to be all over the place with Gimli. HELP!  
Judgement Chapter Eleven  
"You know Meriadoc isn't his first name. Faramir is, he's really Faramir Meriadoc Took." Merry told Virginia. She mumbled something in her own sleepy language. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. Merry arrived three days earlier much to the surprise of Virginia and Gabby. The two had been inseperable since he appeared outside their door.   
  
"Thanks. I'll add that to my Bank of Useless Knowledge." Gabby said. She smiled nonetheless at the way Virginia had become falsely tired as an excuse to cuddle up with him. He didn't seem to care the reason, she was his size, and letting him close to her.   
  
"Well. It's important to some." he replied haughtily. He turned his nose up in a snobbish manner as a joke. Gabby giggled and hurled a pillow at him.  
  
"Once again, I'll add that to my-" the pillow filled her mouth. She yanked it out and watched Virginia glare at her for taking Merry's attention away from the form curled up at his side.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Gabriel?" asked a polite voice. Gabby turned and saw a young maid standing before her. The maid curtsied and gestured for her to follow. Gabby rose from the bed and cautiously followed the girl outside. "I have been asked to deliver this to you." the maid explained. She handed a small rolled piece of parchment to Gabby and left with another curtsy. The paper read:  
  
"Dear Journal,  
I am having such a bad day. Have arrived in England late only to be picked up by none other than Gabby. She is braindead or something. Anyway, can't believe Pierce's kid is missing, I mean, how do you lose a 1966 Chysler in a parking lot, with a kid inside? On a different note, Virginia is also acting strange. Colin told me Lisa and Molly were acting strange as well. I think it may be some sort of disease because Molly died recently. Oh well, guess I'll ask Gabby when she's acting normal again.  
  
With Love,  
Ryann"  
  
"All right, what is the deal?" Gabby cried out to anyone who happened to be listening. Legolas craned his neck out of his room and frowned. Gabby looked distraught and confused. Virginia walked out of the room with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What is it now?" she asked impatiently. She placed her hands on her hobbit hips and tried to look important and powerful.  
  
"Ryann, our beloved cousin is in England but also happens to have lost a page of her journal. Guess where it landed." Gabby challenged.  
  
"Here?" Virginia asked, praying she was wrong.  
  
"Bingo." Gabby replied placing her index finger on the end of her nose. She removed her finger and began to pace the floor.  
  
"Gabriel, I do believe you will wear a hole in the floor if you continue to walk that way." Legolas warned her. Gabby sighed and waved Legolas off. He frowned again and sat down on the ground, as if doing so would make her forget he was there.  
  
"Do you think she's out there, Virginia?" questioned Gabby worriedly to her cousin. Virginia shrugged and opened her mouth to answer when Merry answered for her.  
  
"A girl named Ryann? A lass named Ryann was found in the Shire a week ago. She's staying with Frodo." Merry said. He looked at the alarmed faces and tried to appear calm. "Why?" he asked innocently. A growl errupted from Gabby's throat. She took a step towards him, her hands held high in a threatening manner.  
  
"No! Gabby, stop! Um, Merry," Virginia began, sweet as sugar. "Could you take us there, please?" she batted her eyes at him and smiled. He nodded dumbly and allowed Virginia to lead him inside their room.  
  
"Do me a favor Legolas, don't tell Elrond about us knowing who Ryann is." Gabby pleaded with the elf on the floor of the hall.   
  
"As you wish, Lady-" he tried to become formal.  
  
"Gabby. Just Gabby." she interrupted. She couldn't believe he was still pulling that crap on her. After all, they had said the "L" word to each other!  
  
"Right." he smiled, he loved messing with her mind like that. He knew exactly when to stop, which made it okay.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's go have some fun before I have to go back to the Shire, again." she took his arm and led him to his room. They ventured out five minutes later, both laden down with archery gear and food supplies.   
  
When Legolas and Gabby returned from their archery lesson (which quickly dissolved into a kissing spree) Merry, Virginia and Gabby all began packing for the short trip to the Shire. Legolas chose to remain at Rivendell so that he could be at peace while Gabby and Virginia ventured all around the Shire looking for their lost cousin or sister or whatever she was to them. The only responsibility he carried with him in Rivendell was little Maureen.  
  
They left at midnight, the moon was new so they had no light on the journey. They all followed the sounds of each other's horses' hoofbeats. By early morning they had reached the southernmost entrance to the Shire. Merry was extremely tired so his horse was to be led by Virginia. She tied his reins to her waist and easily kept his horse and hers in line with Gabby's. When they reached the Brandywine Bridge that evening, they received several ominous looks from the bridgekeeper but he was not one to keep them from entering. They didn't know whether to stop at Diamond's hole first, or head straight for Bag End. Diamond decided for them by bursting out the front door at nine o' clock at night and yanking them all inside for the night.   
  
"He's standing by himself you know." bragged Pippin about their little son, Faramir. They had decided to call him this instead of Meriadoc because (as Pippin jokingly said) Meriadoc was not a good influence on a growing hobbit. Diamond sort of watched everything dreamily, Merry clutching Virginia's hand, Gabby having a great time playing with Faramir, and Pippin helping her tickle him until he screamed with laughter. ~She would make such a great mother.~ mused Diamond. She had grown up around sixteen kids younger than her, she knew how to discipline, award, and take care of any type of child. She had confided in Diamond, (when they were still in America) that the only thing she wanted to do was play volleyball, play guitar, and be in constant contact with kids. It never made her unhappy to have an occupation that made others laugh though. Lots of people thought she was great at that. Her Monty Pythonesque humor was greatly appreciated over in England. Hence her moving over there secretly to join in on a British sketch comedy show. Secretly to her hick parents in Kansas that is. Potatoe farmers they were. Diamond snorted, if anyone could've guessed Gabby was raised on a potatoe farm, she would have given them her wedding ring.  
  
"Well I guess we'll bombarde Frodo's hole tomorrow." Virginia said. She blinked at the swaying chandlier, was it supposed to be doing that? "Is it just me, or is everything moving?" she asked confusedly. They all looked around when Gabby recognized a grassy knoll outside.   
  
"Virginia! Look! It's the hill from Maureen's little episode!" Gabby cried anxiously. Her anxiousness was quickly proven as she bolted out the door to the knoll. She bent at a small depression in the side of the hill. She began to dig with her bare hands, Virginia quickly comint to her aid. What they saw amazed them. A safe. The lock was rusty and breaking off. Did they dare open it? 


	12. Lindsey

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the feedback! Now another question, when should it all end for them?? Because I could keep writing, or it could end next chapter! You never know...  
Judgement Chapter Twelve (A/N:Have I really made it this far??)  
Well of course they open it! Virginia borrowed a rag from inside the hole and returned to help wrench the door open. It was stuck tight, but Gabby and Virginia could change into something stronger if they wished. They didn't need to. The door screeeched in protest as they pried it open by force. They took the small hurricane lantern from Pipppin and looked inside. A small necklace lay clutched in a girls hand inside the safe, the remains of the girl all but gone. Her skeletal features crumbling before their very eyes. The only way they knew it was even a girl was the half charred long black hair hanging from her half decayed head.   
  
The smell was unbearable but Gabby still took the necklace from the little girls clenched fist. An enormous pendent was swinging from the chain. She flipped it over to find the girl had been carving her last moments of life on the heart shaped keepsake. She reak through it before reading it aloud.  
  
"No air, curse you father. The heat, OH THE HEAT! Fire, there is a fire."The writing was frenzied here."May the hounds of hell drag me away now lest I die in this inferno." Gabby looked up from the swinging pendent. She wasn't swinging it, the girl was. Her long-dead body was in the safe, laughing.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
In her crib Maureen shook violently, the girl was going to get her. "I'm going to kill them, Maureen. Then, when I'm strong enough, I'll get you!" the charred little girl shrieked into the babe's ear. "I'm free now! Let the hobbits imprison a wraith's daughter if they wish. But they won't lock me in the dark depths of this iron box again." the child laughed evilly and moved on to Legolas's thoughts.   
  
"You think you have her, well she's mine now." the voice whispered in his ear. Legolas head whipped around to see the speaker. A little girl, wearing a plain cotton dress. She was tall for a hobbit, but short for a man's form. She smiled at him as she walked around the small table. Legolas instictively jumped in front of the crib to keep the demonic child away from Gabby's niece. Her eyes flashed dangerously as he lifted the half-asleep girl into his arms.  
  
"You know I'm not talking about her." the girl tried to explain. "She opened the box, I'm free." she cackled and walked to the window. "Three hours before the wraiths find her. The one who freed the wraith's daughter." the little girl said then; "Three hours to save her, Legolas. What will you do?" he began to panic, the Shire was days away from here even on the swiftest horse. The demon-child disappeared, revealing no more.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You have no idea what you've just done." the thing in the safe cackled. It raised it charred arms out of the safe and pulled it's head out, the sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Gabby, Virginia, and all the others took a step back. As they watched, pieces of her decaying body fell off and hit the ground, killing the grass it touched. "Would you like to hear my sad story?" the thing crowed. Gabby felt her reasonable mind give her head a nod. She did, and so be it, she'd find out.  
  
"We'll see how you feel after you hear it." the girl smiled. "I am a child of great misfortune. My father is now a wraith. An affair with his mistress led to me. But the reason I never die, never sleep, is the wraith inside me. He was half wraith when he met my mother. By the time I was born, in the Shire, he was a servant of the Dark Lord. My mother died in child-birth, so my mother's good friends took me in as their own. Oh how I longed to be with my real father! But ho, my 'father' of the Shire knew of my dark instincts. Wishing to be rid of his wife's pride and joy, me, he locked me in a safe and set fire to the house. Fool, you cannot kill a wraith, or his daughter. I lived on, imprisoned in my iron cell, peeking into minds of others, trying to get out. Now, it appears, my searching is over, for I have met you, Gabriel. You shall be my servant until all is right in this world." the thing grinned at Gabby, revealing her fangs. The claw marks on the inside of the safe were terrifying, she must have been trying to get out. Limited oxygen inside the cell made her weak. Her body expired, needing the essentials that the safe could not provide.  
  
"Okay, I guess that you are vengeful and rueful and crap like that then, huh?" Virginia asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"In a way." the child agreed. "We have not been properly introduced, I am Lindsey. Princess of the Wraiths."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed that." Gabby intervened. "Not interested, you can just leave us the hell alone, right now." she looked at the amused kid before her.  
  
"Don't be so sure. I can be in your mind, in the ones you love, need I continue?" she asked. In her head, Gabby saw Legolas's face being scarred from the child's mind games. Him dying in so many ways, she cringed.  
  
"And what would make this world right again?" inquired Gabby, her voice maintaining it's stable hold on a monotonous pitch.  
  
"Lord Sauron, alive and ruling all the creatures of Middle-Earth, with his Queen at his side." she replied, as if it were obvious. Gabby gawked at this half-pint Hitler. She looked no more than nine years of age, yet she fantasized of things that could and would never come to be.  
  
"You be dreaming, Squirt." she said hotly. It was preposterous, Lord Sauron alive.  
  
"It could be done, with a sacrifice, now who?" she asked peering around the group.   
  
A blonde elf with a quiver of arrows on his back stepped out of a blue mist near the group of terrified hobbits and elves. He walked over to the young girl and talked soothingly to her, troubled by her hatred of all that was alive.  
  
"Lindsey, you are welcomed to the land of lost souls, why not leave, and conquer them instead?" he asked. He knew it couldn't be done, the leader of the underworld, Sedah, would throw her into the depths of Heaven first. Tears of blood spilled from Lindsey's eyes.  
  
"I want my father!" she cried. Legolas ushered her to the mist of blue. As soon as she was inside, the mist became dense and clung to Lindsey's body, trapping her in a wall of magic. The mist fell beneath the surface of the earth, holding her in yet another trap, a cage per se.  
  
"Legolas! Oh thank God!" Gabby cried, actually grateful for the rescue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder for what seemed like hours. He held her, glad she was his again, not held by that demon-child. She was free to continue on her search for her cousin Ryann in peace. Legolas's body faded into ash and blew away. Then Gabby understood, he was a vision, a double sent to capture the girl, Lindsey and put her in her rightful place. How easy it had been, Gabby couldn't help but feel like they forgot something. The pendant swung lazily from her hand. Gabby hurled it into the safe and closed the door. For the first time in days, she realized she was not meant to be there, where she was, what she was doing.   
  
Gabby wasn't dumb, she had read the books. Legolas was supposed to follow Gimli to the Grey Havens. A sign of everlasting friendship, but now she was standing in his way. Diamond/Lisa was in her rightful place. Virginia was soon to find her own, so what was Gabby supposed to do. Then it hit her, she had to recite the spell and get home once and for all. She set her jaw, she was taking Ryann with her before she screwed up the way Frodo felt about hobbit lasses. She didn't need anymore trouble from changing things. One slip up and she awoke a Wraith Princess. She was afraid of this land now, so unforgiving, she wanted to see the movie stars again, live in good old Kansas, and forget all about this three month expedition. But Gabby didn't know how, so she resolved to find out, and leave before she hurt anyone worse.  
Author's Note: AAAH! Now if I end it, I'LL want a sequel, does anyone else want a sequel? HUH?! 


	13. Get up and Go

Author's Note: Hey! If you have read this far, and reviewed, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I think this is the last chapter. Sequel to come, I think.  
Judgement Chapter Thirteen  
Gabby wrapped her hand in a rag and slipped out of the door of Diamond and Pippin's hole. The blood from her sword wound seeped through the white rag, Gabby just kept walking. She ran all the way up Frodo's walkway, willing to sneak inside and abduct her cousin. A thought entered her mind as she knocked on the door. ~How on earth is Ryann reacting to this? Hobbits and all sorts of different people appearing all at once has to traumatic. I wonder how she's living with it all.~ Just then Frodo wrenched the door open and glared at the short hobbit in front of him. Gabby smiled and grew to elf size, looking tired and angry.  
  
"Good morning. Wonder if I could come in to see this most recent addition to Bag End, eh?" she asked with a British accent. Frodo looked at her in a dumbfounded flurry of eyelashes. Gabby let herself in and smiled again.  
  
"Wait, what?" Frodo asked. He frowned at her inspection of each bedroom hall.  
  
"Good God man! Where is Ryann?" she said maintaining her accent. He pointed down a hall nearer the kitchen. Gabby ducked under the chandelier and scurried down the hall opening every door. When she opened the door at the end of the twisting hall Ryann blinked and gasped at her younger cousin.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! What is going on, Gabby? One minute I'm eating yogurt in my rental car, the next I'm here!" she wailed. Gabby shrunk again and pulled on Ryann's arm, leading her down the hall back towards Frodo. He blinked at Ryann and smiled.  
  
"I should've known. So, what's this relation?" Frodo asked. Gabby grinnned.  
  
"This would be my cousin, Ryann. Yes another cousin." she donned another accent. "Right oh! Let's get moving, Ryann, we're going home!" Gabby saw Ryann's glum face. "Oh go on and say goodbye!" she cried turning her head the other way. Ryann blushed and simply said goodbye pulling her obnoxious cousin out the door.  
  
"Let's go home now." she said. Gabby smiled and led Ryann back to the hole where they both stopped and looked at the still sleeping home. Gabby led Ryann back towards the main road. They made way to Rivendell slowly without horses but they made it in a week.  
  
"This isn't home, Gabby." snarled Ryann when they entered the sanctuary.  
  
"I know, but Maureen is here and we need to be here to get home." she explained. She hopped up onto a balcony she knew all too well.   
  
Maureen opened her mouth to squeal with delight but Gabby picked her up and leaped out of the window silently. Legolas who was on the bed meditating didn't know what hit him. He sensed her near and moved towards the window. There, in the distance she was seated under a lofty oak tree with a large leather book on her lap. Maureen and a hobbit were holding hands with Gabby and eachother. Gabby began to read from the book loudly when Legolas knew what she was doing. He leapt out of the window and lurched out to the tree. He shouted for her to stop when she faded into the trees with a golden mist. Tears pricked his eyes as Legolas touched the earth where she'd been a minute ago. His chest ached as he looked at the shimmering ground. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"There is something we must now do." he told Legolas who was crying silently, crouched on the ground. Legolas nodded, if life were to continue, he must let Elrond do what he was to do.  
  
Through the next few days, Pippin, Frodo, Merry, Sam, Diamond, and Virginia all came to Rivendell. When all were in the city, Elrond summoned them to his room. They laid on the ground in a straight line, eyes closed. Legolas walked in, tears unshed in his eyes. The ceremony was simple, Elrond simply removed all of their memories of Gabriel, Maureen, and Ryann. All but the fondest memories they held of the three.  
  
Legolas remembered the day in the late summer they sat in the city and played with Maureen all day, he remembered not who either girl were.  
  
Merry remembered the safety he felt when tucked under her wing when Diamond was lost, who was she?  
  
Pippin remembered her as Diamond's escort when he first saw her, who was the tall elf?  
  
Virginia remembered a cousin of hers that she spent many summers with, who couldn't remember a cousin?  
  
Diamond remembered the time that she had sat in their dorm in college and laughed for a full hour for no reason, just a roommate?  
  
Frodo tried to remember the young girl's name that Pippin had ventured all the way to Mordor for and had pulled that young hobbit lass, Ryann away from his hole.  
  
Sam frowned as he remembered the ferocious young warrior that had been devastated as the young blonde girl that had threatened him with a skillet was slain in battle, who was that warrior?  
  
All the friends in the room sat up and blinked. Elrond knew it wouldn't be long before they pieced together all their memories and began to regain their memories. He figured it was enough time to get Gabby back from wherever she disappeared to. He only needed Galadriel to help him.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Gabby blinked and watched Virginia fade into nothing before her eyes as did Lisa. They stopped looking so braindead and faded. Pierce siezed his daughter from Gabby's arms, laughing and crying. Gabby smiled and stood up, changed her clothes and left for work humming any song that didn't have the word 'love' in it. 


End file.
